Forbidden Love of a Moon Goddess
by twilight dawn
Summary: What happens when a Goddess falls in love with a mortal? Will her love be returned? What will the other Gods do to her, when her secret is revealed? More importantly what would Zeus, the King of the Heavens, do to her when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I also do not own the Greek gods mentioned in this story. They come from Greek Mythology. I do own the story idea and made up characters. Do not copy my work!!!

**Authoress Note:** I hope you really love reading this chapter, as I did writing it. I tried to post it sooner, but things you can't control happened.

**Stories currently by authoress:**

Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate (6 chapters posted)

Metallia's Lies (6 chapters posted)

Feeling Lonely (6 chapters posted)

* * *

Selene floated alone in her bathing pool made of white marble. Bowls of soft flame floated in the pool with her, casting a soft, flickering light into the water and onto the walls and faintly on the ceiling above. White rose petals floated around her, too, fragrant and lovely. She allowed her fingers to caress one velvety, white petal as it floated past.

"Now here's a vision I prefer to any goddess. May I join you?" Zeus asked, as he stared intently at the beauty of her nakedness.

Selene jerked up, coming out of the water with a surprised splash. Her feet quickly found the bottom of the pool. She did not stand in waist- deep water, but crouched there with the water touching her chin. Heavens, she had allowed herself to become lost in the moment. She had not even realized another had entered the room! She relaxed when she saw who joined her.

She motioned for him to join her in the pool. Zeus didn't need anymore invitation than that and shed his own clothes, carelessly throwing them on the white marbled tiled floor. He eased his tanned, muscled body into the water without causing waves. Selene swam over to him and began to wash his body. "This is a surprise," she said, while continuing to wash every part of his form. "I didn't expect to see you until later tonight in my chambers. Is there anything wrong?"

Zeus sighed heavily, enjoying the motion of her hands over him and also dreading the new he was about to tell her. "I have some important matters of state to tell you," Zeus spoke with a hint of sadness in his tone and Selene closed her eyes and braced herself for what was about to come. Because she knew it had something to do with her. She felt it inside of her very being. "I can't marry you. I have to marry someone else."

Selene immediately stopped what she was doing and lifted herself out of the pool, with droplets of water sparkling on her skin like diamonds. Then she clapped her hands together twice, and in her commanding voice of the moon goddess called, "Handmaidens attend me!"

Before a breath could pass, twelve beautiful young women materialized in a cloud of glittering silver dust that looked like it had been borrowed from the light of the moon. The twelve maidens dressed their mistress in an ancient white greek- styled robe trimmed in gold, which showed off the sides of her milky white legs. Her feet were given gold sandals and nestled heavily between her breasts was a sparkling diamond drop, which was the source of her true power.

Zeus climbed from the pool and closed the space between them before Selene could run away from him. He touched her face and cupped her chin with the coolness of his hand. He tried to think of something else to say that would make her understand better. He had done the right thing, of course. Everyone knew that. Everyone except her, and she was the one who mattered. "You're pissed," he said, recognizing the familiar look in her crystal blue eyes.

Selene couldn't meet his gaze. She closed herself from her emotions that threatened to reveal themselves. She wouldn't allow them to rule her, but she did understand what he was trying to explain to her. She just didn't want to believe it, because she could not imagine living the rest of her immortal life without Zeus in it. He was her lover. She loved how his blonde hair fell to his waist and was held by a red ribbon to control his mane. She loved to run her fingertips over every muscle that showed off his perfect physique. She also loved the sound of his voice, which made everyone hurry to his beck and call.

Selene fought back the tears that threatened to spill forth from her eyes. "You're bride," she said, with sadness in her voice. "She's very beautiful, isn't she? Of course she is," she spoke, answering her own question. "All gods are beautiful."

"That has nothing to do with this," Zeus said, releasing her and stepping away to place on the clothes that he shed only moments ago. "That's not why I'm marrying her."

"But she is, isn't she?" she persisted, fixing him with a deadly look and wrapping her arms around herself for protection.

"Yes," he said more fiercely than he intended. "So are you." He watched as she turned away. "Selene," he tried again, "I would rather marry you. If I had a choice, I would marry you. But I have to do the best thing for my people."

"And I'm not it," she concluded. "After all those nights together and the promises we made to one another. I'm not the best thing, am I? And the people deserve the best, don't they?" A tear sparkled on her eyelashes before slipping down her cheek.

Zeus pulled her into his arms and kissed her soft lips. He kissed her as a man wanting to keep his lover safe from pain and heartache and sadness. And he hated to be the one who brought those things to her. He pulled back from her after he found her lips to be unresponsive. "What's the matter, Selene? Why do you turn from my touch?"

She turned her face away from him. She couldn't force herself to see him anymore. "I can't continue being your whore. It wouldn't be fair to the woman taking my place in your bed." It really did hurt her to be so graceful when all she really wanted was to tear Zeus' heart out and feed it to Cerberus, Hades' guard dog to the underworld.

"How can you say that to me? I love you and I know you love me in return." He grasped her chin and forced her gaze onto him once more. "She means nothing to me and I could careless about her feelings. I will have you between my sheets just as before."

Selene knew she couldn't win against him. No one would be able to, for he was the King of the Heavens. But, she could at least try. "You don't love me, Zeus. You love what you think I am. You don't really know me at all. I need you to let me go." She lowered her voice, so that her handmaidens nearby wouldn't over hear her.

Zeus' eyes flashed with anger and continued to stay there until he finished his words. "You think to escape me, but there is no chance for you. And I am tired of you defying me. No one does that and gets away with it, least of all you."

"I won't stay here with you if you keep threatening me. I'll go away, so far away you'll never find me. I see I have wasted my tears and time on you. I won't keep you here any further." She hissed through her teeth, defying the very man who stood before her, showing his anger towards her. The walls of her white marble palace shook with Zeus' rage and her handmaidens shook with fear, unable to leave unless their mistress told them to go.

He had about enough of her tongue directed towards him. "That will never happen, Selene. There is nowhere you can go that I cannot find you. I would never stop until I have retrieved you. Then, I will shackle your ankles to my throne chair, so you will not have the chance to escape me again. You are a goddess, an immortal, and you home is here on Mount Olympus!"

Selene shook with her own anger directed towards Zeus. She had just enough of his tantrum, also. "Leave my palace at once! I've given you all the time you're going to get. It makes me sick to even look at you. I should have stayed a virgin goddess for all eternity. At least, then I would have never experienced the pain of love."

"That's enough," Zeus shouted, shaking the walls even harder.

"It's past enough." She turned to her handmaidens. "You are dismissed. I will call for you if I need further assistance. Your presence is no longer required." The handmaidens bowed and vanished in the same way that they came in. She directed her gaze to Zeus once more. "What do you not like to be given orders by a woman, tough because that is just what a wife does. She controls you."

"Do you think I could be with you, that I could touch you again after this?" Selene said, as she walked towards the exit, pushing Zeus out of her way, and escaping to her moon, where she could mend her broken heart.

Nyx, the goddess of the night, heard her friend's anguish and sorrow and went to her to offer comfort to the once happy goddess. "What and who has caused you such pain?" Nyx asked. "I cannot bare to see such sadness radiant from you that seem to be the cause of the moon's dim glow."

Selene looked up with red stained eyes at Nyx, which caused the goddess to place her hand over her heart. "My own foolishness- that is what has caused me such pain. I was stupid to believe in the love and the lies of the all powerful Zeus. Now, he plans to marry another and keep me as his whore." She cried, lowering her head into her hands and continued to weep.

Nyx brushed back the silver strands of hair that fell in front of Selene's face. Using her hand, she rose up Selene's head and stared intently at her friend with golden eyes. "Spoken like a woman who's fallen in love and got spurned."

"I am not in love with that nincompoop," Selene responded hotly. "Love is for foolish girls who know no better. A goddess has no time for it." She turned her body away from Nyx, hoping she would leave her alone.

Nyx flew right in front of her with her wings expanding twelve feet across each way. "Would you like for me to summon Helios, god of the sun. I know how close you two are. I want to help you anyway I can."

Selene shook her head. "No, don't concern him in this. He would fight for my honor and finish where I left off with Zeus. He is no match for him. Promise me you will not tell a soul about this. What am I to do Nyx? I can't face Zeus and all the other gods right now."

Nyx tapped her index finger against her chin, thinking of a way for her friend to get away from Mount Olympus for a while. Then, it struck her. "I got it!" she said, hitting herself in the forehead. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Why don't you disguise yourself as a human and live amongst them."

Selene stared wide eyed at Nyx. "That will not happen and it won't work. Zeus would know I'm gone and come searching for me. He would hurt innocent people to get his way. He has a horrid temper, as you well know."

Nyx looked at Selene like she grew horns all of a sudden. "I will hide your scent from Zeus. All you have to do is to lock your magic up inside of your soul. And no one will find you until your ready to return, not even Helios will. The night covers everything and is the greatest magic of all."

"I think your plan might actually work! It might give Zeus and me enough time to cool off and to think things over. But, how am I to live as a mortal. I don't know the first thing going about it."

Nyx flashed Selene a white smile. "Leave that to me. I have a few ideas about that. Are you ready for this?" Selene nodded. "First, we need to dim that radiant glow of the goddess coming from you. I know the next part is going to be hard for you, but we need to shorten the length of your hair just enough to your ankles and change the color from silver to blonde."

Selene touched the silver locks of her hair and gulped with nervousness. "Instead of cutting it," she whispered. "Couldn't I have two buns on either side of my head with the excess hair shaping them? That way, I can still keep all of my hair and it will still be the length you suggested."

"Alright, you can keep your hair," Nyx said, while grinning. "Your new name will be Serenity and you will become the princess of Athens. That way, everything will be done for you and you won't have to worry about what to do to fit in society. It's important that you do your own hair. No one must know how long it really is. It would give the edge that Zeus needs to find you."

Selene nodded in understanding and locked up her magic inside of her soul. She felt the warmth of Nyx's magic flow through her. "Don't worry, Selene. I will watch over you always, even if you cannot feel me. I won't leave you alone to fend for yourself against the mortals. Take care, my friend."

Nyx watched as Selene flew the night sky like a shooting star. She laughed, as she imagined a mortal wishing upon the retreating goddess. She smiled as she felt and heard Zeus throwing a tantrum at Mount Olympus. She hoped no one was in his path, for there will be no mercy for them.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or any of its characters. Also, I do not own the Greek mythology mentioned in this story. I do not own the song in this story. The credit is due to Plus One and the title is called Written on my Heart. I do own the story idea and made up characters. Do not copy my work. I take great pride in it.

Authoress note: In the story I will always refer to her goddess name until someone in the story says her mortal name. It is easier for me and I hope you all know the difference. It has taken me a while to write this chapter and I am sorry for the delay. I just didn't know how to begin this chapter. I am currently working on the third chapter and hopefully, if everything goes the way I plan, should be posted soon.

Warning: There is some sexual mentioning in this story. Do not read if you get offended easily. I wanted to have people feel the love between Endymion and Selene.

Stories currently by authoress: Princess in a Bind: Serenity's fate, Feeling Lonely, Metallia's Lies, and Forbidden Love of a Moon Goddess.

* * *

Selene, now known as Serenity and the beautiful princess of Athens, sat at the high table with her back straightened in her chair surrounded by nobles from both Athens and Sparta. Selene had been living amongst the mortals for awhile now and to tell the truth was quite bored of the endless parties and the many suitors trying for her hand in marriage. She disliked turning each one of them down, but her human form was already betrothed to the King of Sparta. She couldn't shame herself and her country by backing out of the treaty. She would be beaten to death or hanged by her pale throat.

Tonight, they were celebrating the end of the hundred year war and to settle the differences, Selene was offered as a bride to the King of Sparta. No one could quite remember what had started the silly war in the first place, but Selene did and she smiled at the foolishness of them all. It all started with the immortals Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite. Each one beautiful and really none of them could compare to Selene, but nevertheless they involved a silly mortal into their argument.

Each one of the goddesses bribed the young man Paris with magical gifts. Hera offered him all the power a mortal could process to conquer other countries and maybe to rule the world. Athena offered him wisdom so that he would always overcome his enemies. And really no surprise here, Aphrodite offered Paris the love of the most beautiful mortal woman in the world. Like it was mentioned earlier in the story, Paris was a fool and didn't think hard enough of the promises made by the goddesses, for with immortals there was always a price to be paid.

Paris took Aphrodite's offer and named her the most beautiful. But no one bothered to tell him that his love was already married and so the foolish man set off to find her with Aphrodite's golden apple in his procession. The golden apple of Aphrodite could make any person fall in love with the person processing it and Helen was just another one of its victims. When Helen laid her sapphire eyes on Paris, she didn't have a chance and fell instantly in love with the handsome youth.

She forgot about her husband and her adoring subjects. So Paris and his beautiful Helen ran away together, which in turn caused the hundred year war. You see, Paris was a prince of Athens and of course Helen was the queen of Sparta, so naturally both countries blamed each other and went off to war. But soon after, Paris found his love dead by the hands of the goddesses that he had spurned. They were so angry at him that they took the most precious thing away from him to teach Paris a cruel lesson. Remember what I told you earlier about the god's price to pay and this was his. And so without anymore meaning to live his life, the fool took a rope and hung himself above the dead corpse of his love.

Selene's thoughts now turned to that of her ex-lover, Zeus. She did admit that fleeing her problem was childish and she should have dealt with him better than what she did. But, she was still hurt and doubted if it happened again she would act any better. After all, immortals have feelings just like any mortal. She still couldn't believe that Nyx, the goddess of the night, and herself have gotten away with this scheme as long as they have. When Zeus finds out he will be so pissed. Selene laughed out loud, causing the honored guest next to her grin.

The princess of Athen's father stood, causing his chair to scrap across the floor as his legs pushed it back from him, and tapped his fork on the side of his golden jeweled encrusted goblet in his hand filled with the best wine of Athens. Everyone drew their attention to the king, stopping all previous conversations. "Tonight, we celebrate the end of a war and the betrothal of my daughter Princess Serenity to the king of Sparta." He paused, as applause erupted around the hall and Selene joined in the merriment even bored as she was, not wanting people to think the worst of her.

Selene laughed to herself about the irony of the situation she was being forced into. She escaped seeing Zeus get married and now she would have to marry in her mortal form. Selene sneaked a peek under her eyelashes at the man she would marry sitting next to her. She had to admit he was very handsome with his midnight black hair and the deepest set of blue eyes she had ever seen on a mortal. His body wasn't lacking either. He had a tall physique and even with his clothes on you could see the outlines of his nicely formed muscles.

Her betrothed caught her peaking at him from the corner of his eye and winked, making her blush and turn to talk to the person next to her. Endymion had to admit that his princess was indeed beautiful with her blonde that in the light produce a silver sheen and her eyes that glowed with a light that he couldn't quite explain. Music began playing; signaling the end of dinner and Endymion knew he had to have his princess nestled in his arms. So, he got out of his chair and walked towards her.

Selene began to panic as Endymion walked closer towards her. She closed her eyes wishing he would just go away and leave her be, but it was not to be so for when she re-opened her eyes, he was holding out his hand waiting for Selene to accept. And of course she accepted his gesture. He looked like the type of man that hated to be refused and it would also look suspicious on her part if she had refused him.

Once on the dance floor, Selene closed her eyes and let the music take control of her. She forgot about her promise to Nyx and let her goddess spirit leave her mortal body and travel towards Mount Olympus. She forgot how beautiful it was and she felt a little homesick, but she knew that it wasn't time yet to return. All she could think about was Zeus' betrayal. She knew now that he would always do what is best for his kingdom and the safety of the universe. She just had no place left in his life and she was becoming completely fine with that. Of course, Selene would never forget him or the time they spent together for he was her first and hopefully last love. She just needed some time alone and to recollect her thoughts and feelings in the matter.

Selene floated towards Zeus' castle, never realizing it, and it was too late to turn around. She watched Zeus cuddle and kiss a woman with dark hair and she knew that this woman was to be his wife. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Because she needed to see this to get through the pain that still dwelled in her heart. It would take time for her to properly heal. _I hope you have a good life with her, Zeus. _Selene whispered more for herself than to Zeus. Selene gasped as she recognized the woman in Zeus' arms.

The mystery woman who would be marrying Zeus was no other than her rival, Hera. _How could he have chosen her?_ Selene thought to herself. _Now my life will indeed be a living nightmare for she hates me as much as I do her. _Zeus must have felt her presence for he leaned away from Hera's neck and glanced about the throne room. Hera tried to get his attention back, but knew it was no use. His attention was gone away from her and she stomped angrily away from the throne room.

"Selene, is that you I feel in here?" Zeus called out, moving closer to her hidden position. "Have you finally accepted the truth and come to apologize to me for your actions?" Selene wanted to punch him really hard in the nose. He was still an arrogant pompous jackass. What did he expect from her after the way he told her? He could have gone about it in a different way. But what she did next even surprised her. She gently kissed him on the lips and touched his cheek as a sign of farewell.

Zeus touched his lips and knew Selene wasn't quite ready to come back to his side. "I will wait for you, Selene. But do not leave Mount Olympus. I will be very displeased if I find you gone and I will enforce my earlier threat. I will chain you to my throne chair." Selene laughed at her private joke. Zeus still had no clue about what she had done and it made it so much more satisfying. She started to fade away and knew her time was up. She left the Heavens and returned to her mortal body.

While she had been out of her mortal body, Endymion had taken the opportunity to be in the garden with her. And she found herself sitting on his lap. Selene gasped and blushed a light pink color on her cheeks. King Endymion winked at her, pleased with her maidenly beauty. She was truly an innocent woman and he could hardly wait to have the beauty between his sheets.

Endymion leaned closer to Selene and gently pressed his lips to hers. He opened her mouth with his tongue and drank in her sweetness. Selene felt intoxicated by his kiss and had never been kissed quite like that before. Not even Zeus could match this mortal. Selene whimpered when Endymion took his mouth away from hers and wished he could do even more to her. As if reading her thoughts, Endymion lowered the top half of her dress and suckled on her breasts. Selene moaned and drew his head closer to her.

Without taking his lips off her breasts, he raised the lower half of her dress and pulled it up towards her waist. And still without moving his lips, he placed his hand at her most intimate spot and began to massage in a slow pace. Selene moaned louder and wiggled under his grasp. He moved his hand faster and the moans would not stop coming from Selene's mouth. She climaxed soon after. But they were not even finished.

Endymion pulled his pants down and once he was ready, he entered Selene. He was very pleased to find her to be a virgin, not knowing another mans touch except his own. When they began reaching their climax, Endymion forcefully pressed his lips against hers to silence the moans and screams coming from her and his mouth. Once they finished, Endymion cleaned himself up and re-tied his pants. Then he helped Selene redress and fix the few strands of hair that came loose. "I can't wait until tomorrow night when you will officially be mine." Selene really couldn't say anything to him for she was still feeling the after affects.

Endymion and Selene left the gardens to return to the party. He returned Selene to her chair, next to her father, and returned himself to the chair next to her. "I am very pleased with your daughter, King Atlas. I look forward to honoring my terms of the contact." He raised his cup in a toast and gulped the sweet wine. King Atlas grinned and finished off the wine in his cup, waiting impatiently for a servant to refill it. Selene wondered what Endymion meant, but she knew both men would not tell her anything of the terms of the treaty. Women in Athens and Sparta only did as they were told to do. Which being a goddess, Selene had more freedom than most mortals. But even she had to answer to Zeus, so freedom wasn't really hers to begin with.

"Serenity, would you sing for us with your magical voice? I wish to end the night with something special and dear to the guests." Selene snapped out of her thoughts as soon as her mortal father spoke to her. She pushed back her chair and moved slowly to the middle of the floor, deliberately making people stare at her as she passed. Staring straight at Endymion she began her song.

_**Thinking how it might have been**_

_**If you had never walked into my life**_

_**I would have been nothing**_

_**Without you, where would I be?**_

_**Every moment used to feel **_

_**Like living through a cold and starless night**_

_**But everything's changing**_

_**You gave me your love**_

_**Now I'm looking at forever**_

_**When I never thought**_

_**I'd ever see that far**_

_**You're in my soul now, wherever I go**_

_**Now I know right from the start**_

_**Your love was written on my heart**_

_**How could I have been so blind?**_

_**When you were always here, so near to me**_

_**And there is no other**_

_**Who knows me the way I feel you do**_

_**And you were waiting all the time**_

_**For me to come around and finally see**_

_**All the love I was missing**_

_**There you were, right beside me, always beside me**_

_**You are my light and my truth**_

_**I've found my destiny in you**_

_**Your love was written on my heart**_

_**You're forever written on my heart**_

When the first notes left her mouth, everyone was on the edge of their seats. They couldn't believe that a girl could sing so beautifully like a nightingale. Selene finished her song and bowed towards her audience. When she lifted herself back up, she couldn't believe that people were giving her a standing ovulation. She only sung what was in her heart. Just like she always did on Mount Olympus. It wasn't really that special.

Endymion helped her back into her seat and kissed the top of her hand. "You sing so beautifully, Serenity. My heart felt like it would jump from my chest. I have never heard anyone sing the way you have tonight." Selene blushed at his compliment and reach for her cup to sip the sweet wine to relieve her thirst. Endymion took her hand and held it in his own. "I am receiving a rare and wonderful jewel, King Atlas. I am the luckiest man in the universe."

King Atlas was very pleased at how the young couple was acting towards one another. He wanted his only child to be happy and to have love like him and her mother did. It was unfortunate that Serenity's mother died when she was born. He raised Serenity the best he could and was proud of the woman she had become. "Serenity, you may retire to your quarters now. It is getting late and I want you well rested for tomorrow's wedding." Selene nodded her head and left the celebration with her ladies-in-waiting behind her.

Once alone in her bedchambers, Selene shed her clothes and walked naked towards the balcony. The moon sent a moonbeam down to her and greeted its oldest and dearest friend. "I know you miss me, Luna. I miss you too, but I still need more time. Things are becoming complicated for me here. I actually believe that I am falling in love again and that could prove to be dangerous." The moonbeam glowed brighter and Selene laughed. The moon was the only one who really knew and understood her.

"I must be dreaming for I see a beautiful goddess standing before me." Selene stood still and turned slowly to face the man who spoke to her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized the man in front of her. Selene thought that Zeus had found her and that she had to return to Mount Olympus with him. She was glad that it was Endymion who stood before her now. "I am sorry if I startled you, Serenity. I didn't mean to. It's just that I can't stop thinking about you and I need to hold you in my arms tonight and the nights hereafter."

Selene walked towards him, making sure that her steps were slow and sensual. The moonlight glowed dimmer as she walked away from it. Reaching Endymion, she pushed him gently onto the bed and started to sing an exotic song. She then moved her hips and arms to the beat of the song. Selene smiled to herself as she noticed Endymion never taking his eyes off her hips. She had always danced like this for Zeus and it pleased her that the dance also had the same effect on mortals.

Endymion couldn't take much more of her torment and pulled her on top of him. "It's not fair that you have clothes on while I do not," Selene pouted to him. Endymion gave her an evil grin and rolled her over, so that he was the one on top. He quickly shed his own clothes and began to give her a taste of her own medicine by tickling her. "Stop! Stop! I beg of you," Selene laughed, trying to wiggle free of his grasp.

"It looks like were once again early celebrating our wedding night," Endymion whispered into her ear. They made love until the early hours of morning and Selene had never been more satisfied. Endymion was a wonderful lover and her body tingled with thoughts of later that night. They both fell asleep exhausted with the morning sunrise glowing on their entangled bodies.

(Meanwhile)

Nyx smiled as she just arrived to watch over her sleeping friend. Selene looked extremely happy and it looked like she was finally enjoying being mortal. Then she frowned as she recognized the man sleeping with Selene. _How in the hell did he figure out where she was? I thought I had hidden her away from the immortals. Maybe I should leave it be and let fate take its course. Yes, that is exactly what I will do. _She gave her friend one last look and flew back towards Mount Olympus.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I also do not own the Greek mythology. I do own the story idea and made-up characters. Do not copy my work! I take great pride in it.

Authoress' note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be posting another one in less than two weeks, because I have other stories to write too.

* * *

Selene awoke from her dreams with the sun's early morning rays shining upon her face. She stretched out her long, slender form and found herself alone in the bed. A faint blush crept slowly upon her cheeks as memories of the previous night resurfaced in her head. She inched herself carefully off the side of the bed because she still felt a little sore after last night. She then wrapped a silk robe around her naked form.

Selene knew that her time in Athens was quickly drawing to a close. She wished she could stay here forever, but the Moon called for her return and the goddess within her wanted to be rid of this mortal form. Sooner or later, her past would catch up to her and she would have to pay the consequences. But for right now, she was enjoying the time that was left to her.

She also knew that falling in love was foolish and that she would only get her heart broken again, but that was exactly what was happening to her. Selene, goddess of the Moon, was falling in love with a mortal. And the only possible way she would ever see him again after she left was from the Moon, far away from the other gods and goddesses. It simply wouldn't do for them to find out about Endymion. Selene could just see the other gods and goddesses laughing at her. Even Helios and Nyx, her best friends, would join in the mirth. And she really couldn't blame them for it.

But she had no more time to ponder anymore of her thoughts for it was time to offer sacrifices to the gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus. It was ironic for her to do such a thing, as she was a goddess herself, but it was a custom for the young maidens of Athens to offer sacrifices on their wedding day. Two of her maids stepped beside her and removed the silk robe from her, for a maiden was required to be free of all restrictions of the body. Then the two maids left to give their mistress privacy.

Selene walked slowly towards the white marble, trimmed in gold, altar. Kneeling before the altar on the white marble floor, she offered the gods and goddesses white roses and melons. Blood sacrifices were still performed by priests in the temples, although this practice was slowly disappearing from rituals. But the gods and goddesses strongly disapprove of helpless animals be slaughtered for their expense.

Selene closed her eyes and whispered her prayers out loud. "Please hear me gods and goddesses of Olympus. I your humble servant wish for your blessings upon my marriage that will bring about peace between our two countries. And bless me with many children to please my husband and the people of Sparta." Selene laughed silently to herself, having finished her prayer. She waited for a god to answer and hoped it wouldn't be too long of a wait.

A few moments later, Nyx appeared glowing before Selene. "Mortal, the gods hear your prayers and blesses your union." Selene still kept her head bowed, playing a game to see if her friend recognized her as the mortal. "Oh, it's you, Selene. It was lucky that Zeus sent me in his stead. He was the next one to be sent out, but he got in a fight with Hera and is trying to suck up. I hate to be in his shoes. That woman can hold a grudge for eons. So, I take it your to be married today. Funny isn't it?"

Selene raised her head and smiled at Nyx. "You still haven't changed one bit. Sticking your nose in other people's business and talking a mile a minute." Nyx laughed and Selene rose off the floor to hug her friend. "It's so good to see you. How are Helios and the others?"

Nyx frowned at her friend's question. "I told Helios that you were on the Moon spending time alone and that you wished not to be disturbed. In fact, all the gods and goddesses miss your presence and some I expect are suspicious, but I can handle them. Most of the time, Zeus is trying to suck up to Hera for all the fights they have. Actually, I don't think he knows what kind of a woman he's marrying. She is nothing but a jealous shrew."

Nyx slapped her hand against her forehead. "That reminds me. I'm supposed to tell you that you are invited to Zeus' and Hera's wedding. Actually, all the gods and goddesses are invited and some of the gods minions. The wedding is in a couple of days. Make sure that no one will notice your absence. Make a twin of yourself or something." Thunder sounded throughout the temple. "Look's like I'm wanted back. I don't want to piss off mister grumpy pants." Both women laughed. "See you soon, Selene." And in the blink of an eye, Nyx disappeared from her view.

The same two maids that undressed her lead her away from the altar and into the bathing chamber. First, they washed her body. And when they started towards the hair, Selene dismissed them and did it herself. She was careful of Nyx's warning and also because she was over protective of her hair. The two maids returned once she was finished and took her to another room where they removed every hair from her body and then they took her back to the bathing chamber, where they washed her body once more.

Then they lead her to yet another room, where they anointed her body with oils and perfumes from exotic places. Finally, she was taken to the dressing room where a white Greek styled dress, embroidered with gold trim, was placed upon her. Golden sandals, which went to her mid-calf, were placed upon her feet. Selene was then forced to sit on a stool while the two girls painted her fingernails and toenails, gold. _All this just for a simple wedding, no wonder I never married._

White roses were sewn into the strands of her pale blonde hair and a gold crown was laid on top of a sheer white veil that was currently covering her head. Finally, the finishing touches were to be made. Selene's diamond necklace was placed along her throat and diamond ear drops were placed in her pierced ears. Golden bangles adorned her wrists and ankles, while golden coiling armbands were placed around each upper arm.

The King of Athens cleared his throat and walked into the dressing room where his daughter awaited for him to walk her down the aisle. Tears threatened to spill as he glanced upon his daughter. "You look so beautiful, Selene. Looking at you brings back memories of the day I married your mother. You look so like her. It is times like this that I wish your mother was still with us."

Selene started to get cold feet being escorted towards the temple. _Is this what fear feels like. Suddenly, I can't breath and my feet feel like their frozen. _She took a deep breath and the King of Athens patted her hand in reassurance. The massive doors of the temple came into view and Selene wanted to turn back. As if reading her thoughts, King Atlas tightened his grip around her elbow and escorted her through the doors. "It is a great thing you are doing for our country," King Atlas whispered for Selene's ears only.

Endymion watched with great pride as King Atlas escorted his daughter down the aisle to meet him at the altar. He heard the sighing coming from the females in the audience and groans coming from the males. He still couldn't believe that Serenity was finally going to be his. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a beauty and he wasn't going to question it.

Selene reached the altar and her father gave her away to Endymion. Facing Endymion, Selene could hardly hear the words the priest was speaking. It was the clearing of the priest's throat, before she realized that it was her turn to repeat the vows. "I Serenity, Princess of Athens, pledge my soul and heart to Endymion until the day I leave this world." Tears ran down her cheeks and Endymion brushed them away, thinking that they were tears of joy.

The priest raised his arms into the air and recited these words. "I pronounce to you King Endymion and Queen Serenity of Sparta. You may seal this external bond with a kiss." Endymion moved in closer and pulled Selene into his embrace. He kissed her so deeply; that it felt like time stopped just for them.

Later that night after the celebrations, Selene's two maids escorted her back to her bed chamber and undressed her for intercourse with her husband. Everything was removed from her body except for the flowers in her hair. A knock sounded on the door and the two maids giggled as they helped their naked mistress into bed. Roses were then spread over the bed's sheets and the two maids went to open the door for their new master.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailormoon or its characters. I also do not own any greek mythology mentioned in this story. I do own the story idea and fictional characters that I have created.

**Authoress Note:** I have been perfecting this chapter for weeks. I wanted this chapter to show why Zeus was marrying Hera and wanting Selene as his mistress. I have already started on the next chapter and hope to have it up soon. I hope to have it up by this weekend but no later than Tuesday. To all the other people wondering if I have abandoned my other stories, I have not. They will have a new chapter posted soon also. Unfortunately, I cannot say when. Forgive me.

* * *

The day Selene had been dreading soon came to pass, the day her former lover, even though he stills claims that they are, marries her rival. It was required of her to attend as it was required of all the gods and their servants. They had to welcome the new queen or feel Zeus' wrath, whether they liked her or not and most did not. Plus, each god had to bestow a gift upon the king and queen.

Selene realized that Zeus' marriage would not stop his advances towards her. In fact, he even admitted this to her. She didn't know how long she could continue to refuse him. Because Zeus was what earthlings called a player and he doesn't give up on his conquests easily. Hopefully, if fate permits, he would fall in love with Hera or move on to a new target.

Only Nyx knew of Selene's past love affair with Zeus and she intended to keep it that way. She didn't need Hera to learn the truth and go psycho on her. Hera's jealousy would only drive her further over the edge and Selene was too old of a goddess to be involved in Hera's games.

"My lady, Hera has sent a message that you are to report to her castle at once. It says she needs to speak with you on a private matter," Raye spoke, while bowing before her master. Raye was a princess from her planet of Mars and was one of Selene's beautiful moon maidens. The other maidens who attended her are Amy from Mercury, Lita from Jupiter, Mina from Venus, Amara from Uranus, Michelle from Neptune, Trista from Pluto, and Hotaru from Saturn. Each one of them was also princess and some of Selene's dearest friends.

"She hasn't even been crowned queen yet and already she was making commands. What could she possibly want from me? I have nothing to offer her. But if I don't go, she might take it as an insult and Zeus' would have no choice but to punish me," Selene whispered only to herself. "I haven't even started getting ready for the wedding."

Selene left the comforts of her own castle and headed over to Hera's crystal one. She stopped at the bottom of the castle steps to recollect herself. The guards at the entrance into Hera's castle grew impatient with her and the older guard spoke harshly to her. "Move along, missy. The goddess does not answer to the likes of you, but later if you are free we could get to know each other a little better. If you know what I mean," the older guard finished, winking at her.

Selene grew angry with him and began to glow by the light of the Moon. "How dare you proposition me! I am the goddess Selene." She spoke with authority, walking up the steps to face the older guard. "Now move aside and let me pass. If you are lucky, I will not inform Hera of this insult made to me."

The older guard dropped to his knees and bowed before her, his sword clanging onto the ground next to him. "Forgive me, goddess. I did not know it was you. Forgive this unworthy and arrogant fool." He kissed her feet and the hem of her dress. Selene simply brushed past him and entered the castle. It might have seemed cruel for her to ignore him, but with her silence he would learn his lesson.

Selene stood in the main hall looking around. She had no clue where Hera's chambers were and knew someone would find her eventually. But the first person she glimpsed was not the person she expected. "Selene, you have grown even more beautiful than the last time I saw you, if that is even possible." Selene didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words.

Selene began to panic. She wasn't ready to face him yet. She figured she had at least a few hours to prepare herself for it. "I don't understand why you are here but I need to speak with you privately," Zeus whispered close to her ear. "Once you are done with your business here, I expect you in my chambers." He finished and left the castle, giving her no time to argue.

Selene than began to wonder what Zeus was doing in Hera's castle right before the wedding. Did he admit the truth to her? Before she could continue on that thought, a servant appeared and led Selene to Hera's chamber. Selene knew the servant disliked her from the fast pace and the mumbled words, but she let it pass. Servants only learn from the actions and words from their masters and it seemed Hera had spoken harshly about her.

Upon entering the chamber, Selene found Hera in the process of having her hair done for the wedding and she motioned for Selene to sit in the chair next to her. The seat was still warm and Selene knew Zeus sat in the very same spot. "I have a request to ask of you. I want you to sing to Zeus as my wedding gift. I have heard that you sing like the nightingale."

"Who has told you of my ability, Hera?" Selene asked surprised. "I have never told anyone before." Well, it wasn't entirely true for Nyx and Helios knew of it. And of course Zeus knew, for he had her sing for him many of nights and she was forbidden to sing to anyone but him. Of course, she blew that order on Earth but what Zeus didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"It was only a rumor I had heard. I don't know who exactly said it but I see that it's true else you would be protesting right about now," Hera spoke, watching herself in the mirror. Some gods and goddesses were too vain of their beauty.

Selene silently cursed herself. _Damn it all to hell. Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut? Now all the male gods will fall deeper in love with me and Zeus will surely punish me for disobeying his order. Whoever told Hera of this fact will pay dearly for it. I bet it was one of the other goddesses. They are always trying to hurt or harm me in some way. Who knows, it could be Hera herself trying to sabotage me. _

Selene had no choice but to obey the order. But if Zeus decided to punish her after all, she would definitely explain Hera's role in this. "It would be an honor to sing on your behalf. Would you like me to help you finish getting ready for your wedding?" She asked as nicely as she could.

Hera shook her head. "I have servants for that, Selene. You need to get ready yourself," she said, overlooking Selene's attire. "I expect my nightingale to be exquisite." Selene knew she was dismissed and left Hera's castle to find out what Zeus wanted of her.

_If she wants me to be exquisite that is just what I will do. I will be more beautiful than her and when she yells at me for upstaging her, I will fling her own words right back at her. Then she will feel like the fool that she is._

Selene sneaked into Zeus' castle unseen and used the secret passage that Zeus created for their love affair. That is how they never got caught. She tapped lightly on the wall, letting Zeus know she was waiting in case he wasn't alone. Zeus opened the secret passage door and let Selene in. "You don't know how much I missed you, Selene," Zeus whispered, drawing her into his arms.

Selene didn't dare move and waited for him to release his hold on her. "I wanted to go and fetch you back from the Moon but I understood that you needed time to heal your wounds. We need to talk and settle this riff between us. I want things to go back to the way they were." Zeus smelled the fragrant scent of her hair and inhaled deeply.

Selene shook her head and stared up pleadingly at Zeus. "Things between us are over, Zeus. You must face the truth. It will never go back to the way it was."

Zeus outraged, gripped her arms and pinned them to her sides. "I am your king! You will obey me, Selene!" He shouted bending down, forcing his lips upon her. Selene tried to free herself from his grasp but Zeus proved to be too powerful for her. So instead, she deepened the kiss and when Zeus let his guard down, she bit his lip. "What the hell did you do that for?" He asked, wiping the blood from his swollen lip.

"I knew it was a wrong idea to come here! You are about to marry Hera and here you are kissing me. Will you never learn? One of these days Hera will catch on to your affairs and you will never hear the end of it," Selene told him, turning around to leave but Zeus once again grabbed her.

Selene looked straight ahead, not wanting to look at him. Right now, she was disgusted with his actions. "If I asked something of you now, would you give it," she asked.

Zeus released Selene thinking that she wouldn't run from him. "Anything," he whispered.

"Let me be the keeper of your heart."

Zeus just stared at her and finally answered after a few moments of silence. "You have my body and I swear you have my soul. Is that not enough?"

Selene now stared into his blue eyes. "You once said you loved me. You said anything, and I want your heart."

"I'm not sure I have one to give you now," Zeus said. "What we have is enough, is it not? Besides, it should belong to Hera now."

"No. I want all of you Zeus."

Zeus sighed and cupped Selene's chin. "You have all that's worth having," he said.

"This is so unfair," Selene whispered.

"What's unfair?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks and splashed onto Zeus' hand. "You have all of me, every shred of my heart and soul and body, and yet you will not allow me to keep what I know is meant to be mine."

"I must marry Hera. You don't understand the circumstances." Zeus spoke, pacing his bedchamber floor. "I would marry you if I could because you mean more to me than she ever will."

"What circumstances?" Selene asked. "Tell me. I have a right to know."

Zeus shook his head. "No, I won't tell you. It would only bring you more pain and I don't want you hurt to anymore."

"Tell me," Selene demanded, clutching his sleeve.

Zeus turned away from her, knowing what he would tell her would shock her to the core. "Hera's pregnant," he revealed. "And I am the father," he finished; now getting the courage to face his beloved Selene.

Selene released her grip on him and felt her knees buckle, sending her to the floor. Angry tears streamed rapidly down her face and splashed down onto the floor. _How could he cheat on me with her? Aren't I good enough for him? I guess that's what you get for loving a player, how could I have been so stupid. _

Selene now stared at Zeus and hoped he felt worse than she did. "I came here hoping that you would cancel the wedding to Hera, because I had news to tell you of my own. But now I see that I have wasted my time. So now I will leave you and ready myself for the wedding."

Zeus tried to help Selene to her feet, but she brushed his hands away. "I can get up myself. I don't need you to support me. Don't you think you hurt me enough already? I am not a simpleton. I can do things on my own."

"I never said you were, Selene. I only wanted to help you."

"Help me? I think you have done enough already."

Zeus grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "I never wanted any of this to happen, but it did. What do you want me to say, that I am sorry for sleeping with another woman. We never promised to remain faithful to each other."

Selene snorted. "Of course, we never promised to remain faithful to another. I guess I assumed that you would and now look where I am. I should have stayed far away from your advances in the first place. Helios was right. I should have slept with him instead."

Zeus snarled. "Stay away from Helios. You belong to me and no one else will touch you. I will kill the god that does."

Selene patted him on the cheek. "We never promised to remain faithful to one another remember. So, I am free to sleep with anyone that I please. Oh by the way, I came to tell you that I am pregnant with your child. It would be wrong of me not to let the father know of his own child."

Selene left his castle to return to her own. She never stayed to learn of the actions of her words. She was now ready to put him behind her. Of course, she would let him be in their child's life but other than that she would not be his mistress. He could marry Hera for all she cared, because now she knew what kind of a man he really was, a baby maker.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailormoon or its characters. I do not own the greek mythology in this story either. I do own the story idea and fictional characters of my own design.

**Second disclaimer:** I do not own the songs mentioned in this story. The credit goes to Bryan Adams titled "Everything I do, I do it for you." The second one is by Josh Groban and Lara Fabian titled "For always."

**Authoress note:** I tried to get the wedding and celebrations all in one story but it just didn't happen, so I will finish the wedding in the next one. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you have any questions I will be glad to answer them.

* * *

Selene's arrival in the Hall of Justice caused a stir amongst her fellow gods, who were seated in their throne chairs waiting for Zeus' and Hera's wedding to begin. When she moved to her own throne chair, located between Helios and Hephaestus, every eye was on her. The female gods were envious of her beauty and grace, while the male gods wanted her naked between their sheets. 

Her gown was made of silver with tiny golden crescent moons decorating the hem. Each side of her dress was slit up to her knees, showing her milky white legs. When she moved in the dress it glowed a brilliant light that seemed to rival the moon. Golden sandals adorned her feet with the straps reaching to her mid-calf. Nestled between her breasts was the sparkling diamond necklace, which was her true power source and therefore never removed.

In her ears were also diamond drops that could be channeled with the necklace itself, increasing her power ten fold. _I will be ready in case harm falls my way. I will protect the child within my womb with everything that I process._ Around each upper arm were gold coiling bands that began and ended with tiny silver crescent moons and each one of her slender wrists were adorned with golden bangles.

Her hair was done in its usual style which consisted of two ordangos on top of her head with ponytails of hair flowing from each one, reaching a couple of feet behind her. And in front of each ordango was a single white rose in honor of her mother and of the nightingale, which was her sacred bird. Upon reaching her throne chair, Selene walked up the three diamond steps and held out each side of her dress before sitting down. She didn't want to wrinkle the delicate fabric.

Selene had just arrived in time for Zeus began his descent down the golden carpet aisle, winking at Selene as he walked by her throne. Selene groaned softly. She checked around the hall to see if anyone else noticed besides her and sighed with relief. Everyone else was preoccupied watching Zeus head to the altar. _One of these days he will go too far and get us both into trouble. Why can't he just let go? It would be healthier and safer for both of us and our child. _

All the gods and goddesses turned their heads at the sound of harps playing. Hera appeared in the doorway and began her descent down the same aisle as Zeus. She looked beautiful in her pure white ancient styled greek dress and she wore diamonds upon her neck, ears, wrists, and ankles. Her hair was swept up with white orchids decorating its strands and a golden tiara graced her head showing her queen status. In her hands was a bouquet of white orchids.

Once Hera reached the altar the wedding began. Hermes stood in front of the couple and motioned for Hebe, goddess of youth, to take the bouquet of white orchids from her. "Tonight we unite Zeus and Hera in Holy Matrimony," he spoke, with his voice echoing throughout the hall. "If anyone objects to this union better speak now or forever hold their peace." Hermes glanced about the room and after a few moments of silence, he continued with the ceremony.

"Zeus, will you take Hera to be your wife; to love, honor and cherish her now and forevermore?" Hermes asked, turning towards Zeus.

"I will," Zeus spoke.

"Hera, will you take Zeus to be your husband; to love, honor and cherish him now and forevermore?" Hermes asked, turning towards Hera.

"I will," Hera spoke.

Hermes motioned for them to hold hands and to repeat after him.

"I, Zeus, take you, Hera, to be my wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish always." He repeated and placed a gold wedding band encrusted with diamonds on Hera's left ring finger.

"I, Hera, take you, Zeus, to be my husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish always." She repeated after Zeus and placed a plain gold wedding band on Zeus' left ring finger.

Zeus smiled down at Hera and bent over to seal their vows with a kiss. He brushed away the tears that streamed down her face and they turned to face the audience, who were standing and clapping. "I announce to you, King Zeus and Queen Hera of the Heavens. May you guide us through to eternity," Hermes spoke, waiting for them to turn back around. "And now the King and Queen will officially end the ceremony by sitting in their thrones."

Zeus offered Hera his arm and helped her up the stairs of the altar. Once he saw that Hera was comfortably seated, he sat in his own stretching out his legs. He then motioned Hermes to begin the offering of the gifts. Zeus wanted to hurry things up so he could eat and dance with Selene, but after he danced with his own wife of course. He still couldn't believe that he was married and he was going to be a father again. He already had he hands full with Heracles.

But Selene did surprise him with her news of a child. What did she expect him to do? Break off the wedding with Hera. He couldn't do that. A marriage between him and Selene wouldn't work out. It was better for them just to be lovers. Sooner or later, Selene's stomach will show and the truth of her pregnancy will be revealed. He would then have to tell Hera the truth and he wasn't ready for that either. He probably never will be ready. That woman can hold grudges for ages.

Poseidon went first and presented Zeus and Hera with four black horses and four white horses. His wife Amphitrite gave Hera a white pearl necklace and matching earrings and to Zeus she presented him with a gold chain. Hades went next and presented Zeus a chest full of gold while he gave Hera a huge princess cut diamond ring. Hera was very pleased with this gift and immediately placed it on her hand. Hades wife Persephone gave Zeus a large ruby ring and to Hera she gave an emerald ring, as it was Hera's favorite stone.

Athena was up next and presented Zeus a sword engraved with thunder bolts on its hilt. To Hera she presented a gold chain belt with every gemstone known decorating it. Apollo was very cunning with his gift and played a song that he wrote on his golden lyre. No god could resist its music for it was like nectar to them. He was now in Zeus' and Hera's good graces, at least for a while. Artemis was next and presented Zeus with a bow and arrows and to Hera she gave her a wolf for protection. Hera was pleased with Artemis' gift and commanded the wolf to sit by her side.

Nyx was up next and presented Zeus blue ribbon for his hair and to Hera she gave bundles of silk to make new dresses. Demeter presented Zeus with a new pair of sandals and to Hera she also gave a pair of sandals. Hermes was next in line and gave Zeus another chest of gold and to Hera he gave an emerald necklace and earrings to match. Ares gave Zeus and Hera a chest of gold each for he didn't have the time to properly search for decent gifts. He wanted to be making plan on defeating Athena, not attend another boring wedding between the gods.

Aphrodite presented Zeus with cologne and to Hera she gave perfume. Hephaestus followed after his beautiful wife and presented Zeus with a new dagger and to Hera he gave a sapphire necklace that he had made himself. Helios smiled as he reached the altar and gave Zeus a new chariot with thunders bolts decorating the sides and to Hera he also gave a new chariot with crowns decorating its side. Hestia gave Zeus an eagle as it was his scared bird and to Hera she gave a simple gold necklace, as Hestia was a simple goddess herself. Dionysus gave each of them a bottle of Ambrosia thinking that they were going to need it soon.

It was now time for Selene to present her gift to Zeus and Hera. She was going to break the rule and sing a song on her own for the couple. She hoped that Zeus would forgive her. She bowed gracefully before them. "To honor your marriage, my gift will be in a song." Apollo began to play softly for her on his golden lyre.

Look into my eyes

You will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart

Search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for

You can't tell me it not worth dying for

You know it's true

Everything I do

I do it for you

Look into my heart

You will find

There's nothing there to hide

Take me as I am

Take my life

I would give it all

I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for

I can't help it

There's nothing I want more

You know it's true

Everything I do

I do it for you

There's no love

Like your love

And no other

Could give more love

There's no where

Unless you're there

All the time

All the way

You can't tell me it's not worth trying for

I can't help it

There's nothing I want more

I would fight for you

I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you

I'd die for you

You know it's true

Everything I do

I do it for you.

Selene knew Zeus was angry at her by the look in his eyes and she knew Hera wasn't pleased with her either. But she had to sing to Zeus one last time while her heart still cared for him. After tonight, she would let him finally go and find the love that she knew was hers to have. Endymion might be a human but he knew her more than any other man or god. It might be forbidden for them to be together but Selene would find a way.

Hera sat up straighter in her chair and grabbed a hold of Zeus' hand. "I want to give you a special gift tonight as my wedding gift to you. Even though it was already spoiled earlier this evening," Hera spoke, casting a hateful glance at Selene. "Close you eyes and I will tell you when to open them." Selene walked over to Helios and dragged him in front of the altar with her. Apollo began to play another song. "You may open them now, my king."

Selene:  
I close my eyes  
And there in the shadows I see your light  
You come to me out of my dreams across  
The night

Helios:  
You take my hand  
Though you may be so many stars away  
I know that our spirits and souls are one

Selene:  
We've circled the moon and we've touched the sun

Both:  
So here we'll stay  
For always  
Forever  
Beyond here and on to eternity  
For always  
Forever  
For us there's no time and no space

Helios:  
No barrier love won't erase

Selene:  
Wherever you go  
I still know in my heart you'll be here

Both:  
With me

Helios:  
From this day on  
I'm certain that I'll never be alone

Selene:  
I know what my heart must have always known

Both:  
That love has a power that's all its own  
And for always  
Forever  
Now we can fly  
And for always  
and always

Selene:  
We will go on

Both:  
Beyond goodbye

Selene:  
For Always

Helios:  
Forever

Selene:  
Beyond here and on to eternity

Helios:  
For Always

Selene:  
And ever

Both:  
You'll be a part of me

Both:  
And for always  
Forever  
A thousand tomorrows may cross the sky  
And for always  
And always  
We will go on beyond goodbye

During the middle of the song, Selene got swept up in the moment and held Helios' hand. Tears fell gently and she smiled at Helios through them. She felt a familiar feeling spreading through her body. Was she falling in love with Helios? But that is impossible. She can't fall in love with Endymion and Helios at the same time. It's not the way that fate plans things. What is going on here? Was her love for Endymion being tested?

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailormoon or its characters. I have no claims to the greek mythology mentioned in this story. I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

**Authoress Note:** I know I promised the wedding to be over this chapter but I had an idea and ran with it. Hope you like it.

-I want to thank my new editors for helping me out. I will not mention their names but they know who they are.

**Any italics in this story are Selene's thoughts.

* * *

**

Helios and Selene turned back towards Zeus and Hera, and then they bowed as was custom to royal monarchs. Helios still held onto one of Selene's hands and when she looked up at Zeus, she saw jealousy and hatred flash briefly in his blue eyes. _Oh shit. I will certainly hear about this later_. Selene thought to herself. _It's not like he owns me or nothing. I thought I made that perfectly clear. _

Helios' hand felt so warm and right within her own, that shivers traveled up and down her spine. He led her back to their thrones, seated next to each other, and couldn't help but kiss the top of her hand that he had just released. When Helios withdrew to his own throne, Selene felt lonely and wished that he could stay with her. But of course, he didn't want anyone to suspect something going on between them. It would ruin her reputation.

_If only he knew. Once my pregnancy is revealed, what will he think of me then?_ She didn't know why she was starting to feel differently towards Helios, she just was. Were these feelings that of a friend or something more? Was it love or lust? What of Endymion? Selene rubbed her forehead, trying to clear away her recent thoughts. _This is so damn confusing. Why is my mind and heart playing tricks on me? _

Selene loved Endymion, didn't she? Why did she feel the same way towards Endymion as she did Helios? Then once more, reality set in. She knew she couldn't stay on Earth forever because her duty was to the Moon. Selene wouldn't be able to stay with Endymion even if she tried. He was mortal and would eventually die, while she lived on forever.

Plus, she had to think of her child growing within her womb. She couldn't raise it on Earth because she didn't know what powers the child would process, since the father is the most powerful god. Besides, Zeus would never let his child out of his sight. Even Heracles was trapped on Mount Olympus, never to return to Earth again. And was forced to marry Hebe, goddess of youth and who is in love with another.

Selene would have to leave Earth before her pregnancy was discovered. She figured she was about four weeks along. Even though she could change her looks, she couldn't change her figure. She would have to find a replacement as the Princess of Athens. "Selene, are you feeling alright?" Helios asked, walking towards her. "Everyone has already left for the reception."

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine," she answered quickly, hoping that Helios wouldn't question her further. "I was just resting for a few moments, nothing to worry yourself about." Selene finished and stood, accepting Helios' offer of escorting her to the reception.

Helios knew Selene was hiding something from him and it hurt. He thought their friendship was stronger than that. "Are you sure?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows. "Because, an hour has already gone by and Zeus sent me to fetch you. Is their anything going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing is going on between us. Why would you think such a thing?" Selene asked him quietly. "But I do need to talk to you privately later on tonight. There is a personal favor I need to ask."

Helios nodded. "I understand," he whispered, as they entered the banquet hall where the reception was being held at. "Zeus wouldn't start the dancing until you had arrived. Hera is pissed. My warning to you, watch out for her. She will probably take out her frustration against you."

Selene nodded and Helios drew her to a small table where Nyx and he were sitting. "Don't look now, Selene. But the queen of vipers is staring at you," Nyx whispered next to her. "If looks could kill, that would be the one," Nyx laughed, with Selene and Helios joining in. Hera glared even more, which made the three comrades laugh even harder, causing the other gods to look their way.

Hermes cleared his throat and hit his staff against the ground. "Gods and Goddesses, King Zeus will now dance with his wife." Zeus stood and bowed to Hera, who in turn placed her hand within his and was lead to the center of the floor. Zeus couldn't help but steer them closer to Selene's table. He was furious at Selene for disobeying his orders. Didn't he tell her to stay away from Helios? Selene belonged to him and the child within her womb proved it. He would have to talk about this issue with Selene later. She needed to be put back into her place. Something had changed her and he didn't like it one damn bit.

"Is it just me or is Zeus moving closer to our table," Helios spoke quietly.

Selene shook her head. "It's not you. Although, we still question your sanity," she giggled, and received a playful slap on her wrist from Helios.

Zeus watched Selene's and Helios' playful actions and his body stiffened with anger. Hera turned to look where he did and knew at once that the rumors were true. Zeus had a lover and it was between Nyx and Selene. But which one was it?

The dance ended and Zeus released Hera to his brother Hades. When he walked back to Selene's table, she was gone, along with Helios. Nyx smiled at him. "Would you honor me with a dance, Nyx?" he asked her, trying to save himself from embarrassment. He knew Hera was glancing his way and watching his every move.

**(Meanwhile in the gardens)**

Selene and Helios walked along the stone path, holding each other's hand. "Helios, I have something to tell you of great importance." He stopped and turned his body towards her. "This isn't easy to tell you and please don't interrupt me until I have finished." Helios nodded his head in agreement and wondered what it was. "A hundred years ago, I fell in love with another god and eventually gave my famed virginity to him. I was truly happy with him and expected our love to last forever. How naïve I was."

"Recently, I found out he wanted another and I ended my affair with him. He didn't want to end it but I gave him no choice. I wasn't going to be the other woman. A week ago, I found out I was pregnant and told him of the child. Now, he won't let me go and I am afraid of what might happen. I want to find someone who I can love and who will love me in return," she spoke, with tears falling down her cheeks. "Is that too much to ask fate for?"

Helios lifted Selene's chin and forced her to look at him. "It's Zeus, isn't it?" he asked Selene gently, and received a small nod. "Why did you lie to me when I asked about him earlier? I just wish you had confided in me sooner," he said, pulling Selene into a hug and let her cry against his chest. He in return, lowered his head on top of hers. After a while, Helios lifted his head and pulled Selene away from his body. "What do you require of me? I will give anything you ask for, if I can."

Selene wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath. She locked her gaze with his. "I need a father for my child and a husband to protect me from Zeus' wrath. I want the other gods to believe that I conceived a child after marriage and that the child is his. I want you to be that man and my husband."

Helios thought for a moment. "Will I get to sleep with you?"

"What do you mean? Of course, we will share the same bed. That is what married couples do, is it not?" Selene asked, confused.

Helios sighed. "I mean sex, Selene. I will raise Zeus' child as mine but I also want children of my own and that means exercising my rights as your husband. Think about this carefully, Selene. I will not give you a divorce and I will not tolerate you sleeping with anyone else but me. In return, I will be faithful to you."

"I have already thought about that and I am completely fine with it. I just need a little more time to get use to the idea," Selene told him.

Helios gripped her arms tighter. "Do you realize that we must consummate our marriage the first night to make it legal. This isn't one of your games, Selene. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Selene nodded. "I have no other choice, Helios."

Helios released Selene from his hold and in his hand appeared a small box. He then kneeled down onto the stone walkway and grabbed a hold of Selene's hand within his own. "I want to do this properly. Selene, goddess of the Moon, will you marry me and make me the father of your unborn child?"

Selene smiled. "Yes, I will marry you, Helios."

He opened the small box and placed the ring on her left hand. She brought her hand up to her face and noticed the symbol of the Sun and the Moon, entwined. When Helios raised himself up, Selene threw herself into his arms. She stared into his eyes and wasn't surprised when he brushed his lips against her own. "We really should be getting back now. We left Nyx alone with the other gods. She is going to kill us," he spoke, breaking off the kiss and leading Selene back into the reception, hand in hand.

Once they returned, Zeus immediately claimed Selene with a dance and held her to close to his body. Selene didn't struggle as she knew it was hopeless. He was much stronger in strength than she was. "I told you to stay away from Helios. Why did you disobey me, Selene? Do I have to enforce my earlier threat and chain you to my throne?" Zeus whispered loud enough, for only Selene to hear him.

Selene sighed. "Zeus, I am getting sick and tired of this. What I do is none of your business, anymore."

Zeus was interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulder. "I hate to interrupt, but I believe this dance belongs to me," Helios said, with a firm tone. Zeus reluctantly released Selene to Helios and went back to entertain his bride. Helios grinned and gathered Selene into his arms. She closed her eyes and let the music control her body movements.

When the dance ended, Helios took Selene's hand and pulled her behind him, to the front of the room. He whistled sharply and everyone turned their attention toward the sound. "I have an announcement to make." Everyone leaned in a little closer to hear what he had to say. "Selene and I are to be wed."

Nyx jumped to her feet and cheered for her best friends and everyone else followed her example. Except for one god and he was extremely pissed. "I forbid the marriage! She is supposed to be a virgin goddess!"

"Oh, and I suppose that Artemis and Athena kept their virginities in tack," Hades spoke to his brother. "They at least slept with one or two male gods. Let it go, Zeus."

Hera looked back and forth between Zeus, Selene, and Helios. "Is she your lover?" Hera yelled, and angry tears fell from her eyes. "Well, is she?"

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or its characters. I do not own the greek mythology mentioned in this story either.

**Disclaimer2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

* * *

"You can't be serious," Hades spoke. "Stop making a fool of yourself, Hera. This is your wedding day. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Hera glared at Hades for interrupting her argument with Zeus and his whore. "Then how do you explain his refusal to let Helios and Selene marry, because I want to know!"

"Simple, Zeus is angry that he hasn't slept with Selene yet," Hades replied, taking a drink of wine, lying to his sister to calm her down. He wasn't in the mood for her temper. Besides, he knew all too well about Zeus' and Selene's secret affair. It still amuses him that no one caught on until now.

"You're an idiot, Hades," Hera told him, and he smiled.

Hades placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me, dear sister. It is only my opinion after all but you know as well as I, that Zeus will never be happy with just one woman. He will continue to break your heart and crush it beneath his foot. Prepare yourself to be disappointed for the rest of your immortal life."

"You're cruel, Hades," Hera replied, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, just realizing that everyone was watching them.

"Yes, I am. But you know that I always tell it like it is. Zeus is what the humans call a player and you, my dear Hera, are just another one of his victims."

Nyx took this opportunity to save her friend from disgrace. She wasn't afraid of Hera and the other gods. She had already faced their wrath before and most likely will again. "I am Zeus' lover," she spoke, hoping that Zeus would get the hint and go along with her story.

"You dare admit this to me in my presence?" Hera spoke in anger.

"It wouldn't be the first time I have shared my bed with a god. Do you honestly think that you were the only one to sleep with him? Then you are a fool."

Hera wasn't about to let Nyx get away with her insult and in front of the other gods too. "I would expect it from a whore like you. Tell me, Nyx. Do you have a fascination with sleeping with married men?" Hera finished, grinning evilly at the gasps she heard coming from the other gods.

"I am no whore," Nyx spoke loudly.

"Isn't it true that you and Poseidon were and still are lovers and that you even produced a child?" Hera asked her.

Nyx sighed and looked over at Poseidon. "Yes," she answered. "It's true."

Hera was pleased with herself for embarrassing Nyx. "Where is the child? Surely, Zeus would want to know the child that is Poseidon's heir."

"That is enough, Hera!" Zeus yelled at her, clearly displeased with his wife's behavior. "You have gone too far. Apologize to Nyx."

Hera snorted. "I will not apologize to your whore."

Zeus wrapped his hand around her throat. "You will never speak about Nyx that way again. Am I understood?" Hera nodded her head. "For disobeying me, you will be locked away in your castle until further notice. Now, get out of my sight." He threw Hera back in her chair and watched her as she ran from the room.

Zeus turned back to the other gods. "I am sorry for my wife's behavior tonight. She let anger and jealousy cloud her judgment. I was going to wait until later to inform you all but current events has forced me to do otherwise. Hera is pregnant with my heir and it is more an likely that her temper will be worse than it has been tonight. I want you to know that if Hera does anything to harm any of you that you can always come to me."

The gods carried on their conversations from before and Selene took this opportunity to excuse herself and went outside to get some fresh air. "Selene, I need to talk with you." She immediately stiffened and turned around to face the god that interrupted her solitude.

"What do you want, Zeus? Haven't we been through this already?" she asked him.

Zeus closed the space between them. "Tell me why I should let you marry Helios."

"How am I going to explain my pregnancy, Zeus? This is the only solution that I could come up with because I am not ready to tell Hera the truth. Can you think of a better idea?"

Zeus shook his head. "I could have tolerated any other god but why him. I told you to stay away from him and yet you disobeyed me. Do I have to punish you also?"

"I will not explain my actions to you. If you still refuse to let Helios marry me, then I will ask for a trial with the other gods. I tried to be reasonable with you but I see that I was mistaken."

Zeus pushed Selene into the shadows and stood in front of her, so the person that was coming towards him, wouldn't be able to see her. "What are you doing out here, Zeus?" Hades spoke, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Nothing," Zeus answered.

Hades knew better. "You wouldn't by chance know what happened to Selene? It seems that she is missing."

"No, I haven't," He answered.

Hades smiled knowingly. "You have to return to the hall though. Athena and Ares are battling each other again. I don't know why they just don't admit their feeling for one another, than at least we will be able to have some peace and quiet for a time."

Zeus laughed. "That will never happen, brother. Come, let us go and control the children."

Selene watched them from the shadows, not coming out until she was sure they were back inside. She was angry at herself for letting Zeus get the best of her. She waited fifteen more minutes before she headed back into the hall.

--------------------

Nyx nursed the glass of ambrosia in her hand. It seemed like this night was a complete disaster. But, at least Selene was safe from Hera's wrath. She watched Athena and Ares fight each other and of the other gods taking bets on who would win this particular fight. Personally, she thought Athena would win. Ares was too much of a hot head.

Lost in her thoughts, Nyx didn't see Amphitrite approach her. "Nyx, my I speak with you." Nyx looked at her and motioned for her to sit down. This conversation would probably take a while.

"I knew that Poseidon was having an affair behind my back and to tell you the truth, I was kind of glad. You see, I am barren and can never have kids of my own. I knew that Poseidon would need an heir one day, as it is his right, but I didn't expect him to continue the affair after the child was born."

Nyx stared at her in shock. "You're not angry with me?"

Amphitrite shook her head. "No, I'm not. I just wished that Poseidon would have told me, so I wouldn't have found out the way I did. It was wrong of Hera to put you in the spotlight like that, although it was to save your friend from embarrassment."

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

Amphitrite gave Nyx a smile. "It wasn't my place to do so. I know that you have only slept with one god and that is my husband. I am just curious as to why Poseidon never married you. It seems to me that he is also in love with you."

"He did ask me once a long time ago and I accepted. But, we had a huge fight and he broke off the engagement. I still wonder what it would be like to be his wife."

"When did you two hook up back together?" Amphitrite asked her.

Nyx shook her head sadly. "We slept together the night after your wedding. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it. I am sorry, Amphitrite. I know that I can never make it up to you."

"Silly, you don't have to. I am willing to share Poseidon and he knows this. I am relieved that it is you and not some other goddess that I can't stand. May I ask you one last question?" Nyx nodded her head. "Where is your child?"

Nyx pointed towards her stomach. "I had just recently found out. It seems that I am not the only one going to have a child."

Amphitrite smiled. "I have one condition for you. Let me be in the child's life and be its step-mother. I would spoil the child as if it was my very own."

"Done," Nyx said, taking Amphitrite's hand within her own. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I also do not own the mythology mentioned in this story.

**Disclaimer2: **I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

**Authoress Note:** I had to repost this chapter because Raye85 told me I spelled Thanatos name wrong and she was right. Whoops. So, thank you Raye85.

* * *

Hades left Zeus to break up the fight and went to find Selene. He needed to talk to her and straighten out a few things. He found her hidden in a corner, staring out towards the moon. "Selene," he called to her. "We need to have a talk about you and your old lover. The fighting between the two of you has got to stop."

"Why did you help me, Hades?" Selene spoke softly, so the other gods wouldn't overhear their conversation. "Why did you save me from Hera's wrath? It's not like the two of us are close or anything."

Hades moved closer to her but not to close to invade her personal space. "I only did it to save myself from receiving a major headache. It wasn't the right moment or place for Hera to accuse you. I know you are not the one to blame in your affair. Actually, I think it's brave of you to try and break things off with Zeus. But he is stubborn like a mule."

"How did you find out about me and Zeus?"

Hades chuckled and received a glare from Selene. "My dear, it's quite simple really. I am the lord of the underworld. I know everything that happens. That is how I decided on where the souls of the dead go, either to the Elysian Fields or to Tartarus. I even know about your trips to Earth."

Selene quickly looked away from Hades, not wanting him to see the shock within her eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I have been on the Moon trying to recover from my mistake with Zeus. You must have confused me with someone else."

"I just told you that I know everything, Selene. Just because you are a goddess doesn't make you any different from the mortals. But I can tell you one thing, you have nothing compared to what I have on Aphrodite and Hera. Those two women are really something."

"You will make a powerful enemy, Hades. You will know just how to break a person with their secrets but I will not yield to you. I won't become your puppet."

Hades sighed. "I didn't mean for you to think the worst of me. I don't want to control you. I need you help."

"What help do you want from me?" Selene asked.

Hades touched her elbow and guided her away from the others. What he was about to say was for her ears only. He led her back into the gardens and walked even further away from the hall. In fact, he took her to the outskirts of the garden. "What I am about to tell you cannot be repeated. We are the only ones to know of this. Do you understand me?" He stopped just long enough to see Selene nod her head in agreement.

Hades leaned down to whisper into her ears. He still didn't trust the other gods. They were are too nosy for their own good and Hermes was the worst of them all. He was Zeus' lapdog and he definitely didn't need Zeus to hear of this just yet. "You must return to Sparta and once more pretend to be mortal."

"Why?" she asked him. "Why must I return? Surely, you know of the child that grows within me and the pregnancy will show soon."

"I know that but I have no choice," Hades spoke. "I have received a message from one of my spies that the Titans will soon break out of their imprisonment. If this happens, who knows what kind of terror they will create. We need to stop them before it happens."

Selene gasped. All the gods and goddesses were afraid of the Titans. Years ago, Cronus ruled the universe after castrating his own father Uranus. No one knows what happened to Uranus but he simply disappeared. Many believe that he died of his wounds but Selene wasn't so sure. Could he be hiding to have his revenge against his own son? And if he did have his revenge, what would happen to all of the gods and goddesses?

Cronus is the worst of all the Titans. He had a bad temper and a short fuse. An oracle warned him that if he ever had children, he own son would overthrow him as he did his own father. After learning this, Cronus forced Rhea to hand over the children that she birthed. Tired of losing her children to Cronus' stomach, Rhea tricked him into swallowing a rock and hid Zeus from his own father.

Once Zeus was old enough, he over threw his father Cronus and sent the Titans that fought against him into the center of the Earth, to spend the rest of their immortal lives. Zeus released his brothers and sisters and these are the very same gods and goddesses who rule Mount Olympus to date. Zeus was smart enough to divide the universe with his brothers and sisters. He wasn't the fool like his father was.

"I have reason to believe that one of the gods plan to release the Titans for control of the Universe. Or that the same god is working for someone higher in power. We may be dealing with Uranus himself," Hades whispered to Selene, watching her eyes widen.

"If that is the case, then which god will have the most to gain? I guess we will have to keep our eyes and ears open. But we cannot do this alone Hades. We need someone else to know of this," Selene answered back, trying to reason with Hades. She knew his heart was in the right place but they couldn't do this alone.

Hades sighed. "I figured you would say that. I have already informed Thanatos of this. He will disguise himself and stay by your side. He will be the link into reaching me. We cannot see each other often; otherwise we will bring suspicion to ourselves."

"Shouldn't we inform Zeus of this? After all, he rules the universe and all that lies within it. He defeated Cronus before can't he do it again?"

Hades felt Thanatos arrive behind them and hurried to finish their conversation. "I don't want him to know right yet. I want to see of we can handle the situation ourselves but if it gets to out of control, then I will explain everything to Zeus. The party is now ending and you will have to leave early in the morning."

"What will I tell everyone? Surely, they will suspicious of my absence. Even Helios and Nyx will know something is up."

"Tell them that you want to be alone for awhile on the moon and do not wish to be disturbed. Nyx and Helios will understand if they are truly your friends," Hades answered, looking back at Thanatos. "You may join us. What I am about to say concerns you also."

Hades scanned the area around them. He still needed to be careful. "We have four months to figure out who or what is behind the Titans release. I will learn anything that I can up here in Mount Olympus, while you two search Earth for any clues. Watch your backs and whatever you do, don't give yourselves away. Now, I will contact you in two weeks time. Hopefully, one of us has something."

Selene and Thanatos watched Hades disappear into the night. "That is one god that I do not want to be on his bad side," Selene spoke, turning towards Thanatos. She had to admit that he was gorgeous even though he is the angel of death. Someone has to bring the souls to the Underworld. "I suggest you come to my palace so we can rest and set out early tomorrow morning for the mortal world. Can you appear invisible to everyone expect me?"

"Yes," he quietly answered. "I can do many things that most gods don't know about."

"So are you the spy he speaks of," Selene said to him.

Thanatos smirked. "You know I can't tell you that. But I will tell you that you are not wrong either."

"I knew it, Selene laughed. But her laughter didn't last long. "Do you think we can pull this off, Thanatos? Are we strong enough?"

Thanatos sighed. "I do not know, my lady. Hopefully, the fates will be on our side. Those three witches only intervene when something is in it for them. Maybe we should pay them a visit before heading to the mortal world."

Selene smiled up at him. "That is a good idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it myself. I am glad that Hades teamed you with me."

"And I you, my lady," Thanatos replied. "We must go now to your palace. Someone approaches."

Thanatos took a hold of Selene's elbow and used his magic to make her disappear along with him. "Keep quiet, milady," he whispered closely to her. "I have the ability to make you invisible with me but that is only when I touch you. Your voice will give us away." Selene nodded, understanding his words.

They watched as a few minutes later, two figures emerged a few feet before them. "Is everything going according to plan, Ares? I don't want you messing up like you always do. This is very important. You are very lucky that he decided to let you join our cause."

Ares glared at the woman before him. "I know all that. You don't have to keep reminding me."

"Of course I have to remind you. You are the stupidest god I have ever met. You are so pathetic that you can't even win your battles against Athena."

Ares boiled with rage. "Shut up, you stupid bitch! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be in this stupid mess in the first place!"

"Keep your voice down, Ares," the woman hissed. "You will give us away."

"Good," he replied. "It's a stupid plan anyway. You know we won't win. Zeus will figure it out and put a stop to it."

The woman stomped her foot. "You owe me! You will pay your debt to me!"

"This is not the debt I meant and you know it. Zeus will chain me to a mountain and have buzzards eating my insides. I don't know about you but I don't wish that fate on my worst enemy."

The woman laughed. "Not even you're precious Athena?"

"Leave her out of this!" Ares hissed at her. "If you harm her in anyway, I swear you will pay with your life!"

The woman laughed even harder. "Who are you fooling, God of War. You can't even win your battles, let alone protect a woman. Just do what you are told and everything will be fine. I won't even have to hurt your precious Athena."

The woman disappeared, leaving Ares alone. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Damn woman," he muttered. "I should have never slept with her in the first place. She is nothing but trouble." He stayed in the garden a few minutes more before he too left.

Thanatos still held onto Selene's elbow as they quickly left the gardens to Selene's palace. Thanatos knew that he and Selene needed to discuss the conversation they over heard in the garden. Once they entered her bedchamber, Thanatos released her. "Who is the woman that Ares was talking too?" Thanatos spoke out loud, more for his benefit then Selene's. "What plan are they talking about?"

"Maybe she was referring to the Titans. It is the only thing that makes sense right now. I wonder what Ares received to owe a debt to her. Obviously, he wants no part in the plan and is only doing it, so Athena doesn't get hurt. But the idiot doesn't understand that if he keeps this hidden from her, he's just going to hurt her even more."

Thanatos nodded. "I agree. But we still need to get more evidence. When we meet with Hades later, we must bring this conversation up. We could even look into this matter further."

"How about we talk to Ares? Maybe he will give us the information that we need," Selene spoke, trying to hide a yawn.

Thanatos grinned at her attempt. "I think its time we rest now. We can talk about this more in the morning."

"Where will you sleep, Thanatos? I can't have you sleep in the same bed as me. It wouldn't be fair to Helios."

Thanatos conjured up a bed next to Selene's. She gaped at him and he laughed. "I told you there are some things that the gods do not know about. I have many talents."

Selene couldn't help herself. She just had to ask. "Does that refer to bed talents as well?"

Thanatos raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that an offer?"

"Umm…no," Selene stuttered. "I was just joking with you."

Thanatos laughed. "I know. The look on your face was priceless."

"Jerk," she whispered.

Thanatos bowed and helped her climb into her bed before laying in his own. "I predict that we will be the best of friends before this assignment is over. Good night and pleasant dreams, milady."

"Oh, I will. I will be dreaming of a Titan squishing you beneath their feet. Then, I will dance over your immortal squished body." Selene drifted off to sleep, hearing Thanatos' laughter beside her.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2: **I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

* * *

"We know why you've come here to seek us," Atropos spoke, cutting the thread of a mortal's life with her shears. "We cannot tell you everything you wish to know because it could alter events yet to come. But for a price, we can answer certain questions."

Thanatos snorted. "We're not going to pay you for your services. The answers we seek affect you also. Even if we did pay, there's no guarantee that you will tell the whole truth. You probably will just tell part of it."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Atropos hissed. "I don't appreciate being called one."

"No, I didn't call you a liar. Although, I did refer you as one," he replied with a grin plastered on his face.

Atropos turned red in the face from anger. "How dare you, Thanatos! You are very lucky you're not a mortal. I would have cut your life thread instantly and I would have chosen a horrible death for you."

Clotho stomped her foot loudly, causing everyone to focus on her. "Stop fighting with our guest, Atropos. We hardly ever get guests down here in the Underworld and you're already running it, like you always do. But I won't let you this time. Stop being such a witch."

Atropos forgot about her anger and crackled with laughter. "Did you forget that I am a witch and that you are one as well, sister dear? Why don't you call me a bitch like you want to," she asked, knowing that her sister hated swearing. She couldn't help herself from saying it. The look on her sister's face was priceless.

"Uh, you two are impossible. Why can't you two stop fighting for once? You both give me such headaches. Why couldn't I have been an only child? Things would have been so much easier," Lachesis spoke, hitting both of her sisters on the head with her rod.

"You would be very lonely and you wouldn't be able to spin, measure, and cut every life. No one would be able to. The job would be too over whelming. Admit it, you need us," she teased.

While the sisters continued fighting, Selene took the opportunity to study them. The fates were in fact young women, not old like many believe. They all process white hair and the same blue eyes. The white hair is probably the reason everyone believes them to be old. They are even the same height, which is about five foot nine. The only way you can tell the sisters apart was by their personalities.

Clotho spins the thread of life of each mortal and is also the youngest sister. She is very friendly and childlike. Her hobby is collecting beautiful and shiny things, which explains her childlike behavior. Lachesis is the second eldest sister and she is the one that measures the thread with her rod, deciding how much time is allowed in a mortal's life. She is the reasonable one and always tells the truth. She doesn't like liars and will punish them if she needs to. Atropos is the eldest and most feared amongst the mortals. She cuts the thread with her shears and chooses the manner of death. She loves to argue, especially with Clotho, and tries to think of new ways on ending a mortal's life. She really does love her job.

Thanatos rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was already tired of the fates and they had just got here. It also didn't help their cause with him fighting Atropos but the women got on his nerves. "Ladies, please," he spoke loudly, causing them to stop. "There isn't much time left before we must return. Hades only gave us an hour."

"Why is Hades involved in this?" Clotho asked. "It's not like him to interfere in matters that do not concern him. What does this mean?"

"Come," Lachesis ordered Thanatos and Selene. "We have to move to a safer area to talk. There may be a chance of someone or something overhearing our conversation." She turned towards her sisters. "If you two can behave, you may join us."

Everyone followed closely behind Lachesis. She led them down a narrow tunnel, until they reached a dead end. "What the hell?" Thanatos said, feeling the gray stone wall before him. "There is nothing there. What are you trying to pull Lachesis?"

"Patience, Thanatos. Things are not always what they seem. You should know that by now," Lachesis said, placing her hand on the wall. The wall started to shake and when Lachesis removed her hand, the wall vanished to reveal a large chamber.

"I can't believe that you took them here, Lachesis," Atropos spoke, still following her sister into the chamber, like everyone else.

"Quiet, Atropos. You knew where I was headed. You could have stopped me. Why did you wait until now to do so?"

Atropos didn't back down. Lachesis wasn't going to win this fight and make her look like a fool. "No one is supposed to know about this damn chamber," Atropos shouted, trying to restart her earlier argument. "Now I will have to kill them in order to keep it a secret."

Clotho gasped. "Oh no, what have you done Lachesis? I don't want them to die."

"No one is going to die, Clotho," Lachesis told her, glaring at Atropos for her stupidity.

Clotho looked confused. "But Atropos said…"

Lachesis cut her off. "Never mind what she said. Atropos doesn't make the rules. Besides, Thanatos and Selene are immortal. They can't be killed."

"Oh yes they can and you know it," Atropos said.

Lachesis hit her once again on the head with her rod. "Stop while you are ahead, Atropos. That is the one thing that we must not speak of. Even we can be killed the same way. So, keep your mouth shut."

Lachesis led Thanatos and Selene further into the chamber. She didn't have time to argue with Atropos. "These are all the records of what has happened and what will come," she said, gesturing to the high bookcases. "They are made of brass and iron, which cannot be destroyed. They are eternal and secure."

"Now you've done it," Atropos said, reaching Lachesis side. "No one is supposed to know about the tablets either."

"Their going to die," Clotho wailed, falling helplessly into one of the chairs. "Why does everyone have to die? That is why I have no friends because everyone is afraid of us."

Selene kneeled down next to the girl, handing her a handkerchief. "Don't cry. Everything will be alright, you'll see. I am your friend and so is Thanatos."

"Are you sure?" Clotho whispered, wiping her face.

Selene smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. When I have some free time, I was come back and visit you. I know that you can never leave the underworld, so I will come to you."

"Will you bring me presents?" Clotho asked, smiling.

Atropos was tired of hearing her sister and Selene. "No, she will not come and visit and bring you presents! She will be in Tartarus by then!"

"She will too!" Clotho yelled back, rising from the chair and standing before Atropos. "You're just mad because she doesn't like you and won't bring you any presents! No one likes you because you are an old hag! You think the world revolves around you and it doesn't!"

Everyone was shocked at Clotho's outburst. Atropos had her mouth gaped open. Her little sister never raised her voice that loud at her. But Clotho wasn't finished yet. "I am sick and tired of you always picking on me! I have feelings to you know! I am not stupid and childish as you believe me to be! I would like to be talked to like a normal being. Is that to much to ask for?" she finished quietly, blowing her nose in the handkerchief that Selene gave her.

"I'm sorry, Clotho. I didn't mean to get carried away. I will respect your wishes and leave your new friends alone. Will you forgive me for my stupidity and arrogance?"

Clotho smiled brightly and pulled Atropos to her for a hug. "I can never stay mad at you. If I did that, I would never talk to you at all."

Everyone, but Lachesis, laughed. She was unmoved by her sister's antics. They were always fighting and apologizing to one another. It was nothing new to her. "Can we please get back to the topic at hand? Their hour is almost over and we still haven't told them what they need to know," she scolded her sisters. "Anyway, the titans are not your main concern. Yes they could pose a problem but the god releasing them is the one you really need to focus on."

"Can you tell us who it is?" Selene asked, knowing that she probably wouldn't answer the question. But she took a gamble just in case.

Lachesis shook her head. "No, I cannot. You must learn the truth yourselves. If we told you it would alter events."

"We already know that Aphrodite and Ares are apart of it," Thanatos told her truthfully.

Clotho gave a sad smile. "Ares owes Aphrodite a favor and now she collects it. She is a conniving woman. Many do not see it. They only see her beauty."

"Aphrodite threatens to harm Athena if he does not help. Ares loves Athena and would do anything for her safety. Even though, Athena can take care of herself," Atropos said.

"Ares is fated to die. His love will go mad with grief for she too loves him," Lachesis spoke with sadness. "But if you work with Ares, you can still save him."

Thanatos rubbed his chin in thought. "I thought you couldn't tell us the future. Isn't telling us of Ares death going to change things?"

Lachesis smiled. "You were listening after all. Ares was not supposed to be involved. Aphrodite was the one who changed his fate."

"I don't understand," Selene said to Lachesis.

"Aphrodite is forcing Ares to do her dirty work. But doing so, she involved him in the plot and he wasn't supposed to be," Thanatos explained to Selene.

Selene smiled apologetically. "Oh, thanks for explaining it to me. I appreciate it."

"No problem," he spoke, returning a smile. Then he turned back towards Lachesis. "What can we do? It seems to me that we are already losing the battle. With the God of War on their side, we don't stand a chance."

Lachesis pulled a record from the shelf before her. "The god that is causing this is changing everything. You must stop him before it's too late."

"Could Hades be the one behind this?" Selene whispered. "Are we also just a part of his plan?"

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

**Authoress Note:** Sorry for the delay but I had a bad case of writer's block. I couldn't think of anything. Reading about greek mythology again, brought ideas back to me. I hope you like it and I have a few surprises for you in the later chapters.

* * *

Atropos couldn't believe that Selene spoke those words. Hades has given her no reason to doubt him. Atropos realized she was staring at Selene when the goddess gave her a curious look. "Hades is not the god you need to worry about. He wouldn't have asked for your help if he was behind it and no," She said, lifting her hand up in front of her, trying to stop the words that would come from Selene's opened mouth. "He is not trying to hide his true intentions from you. Hades will have everything to lose as do you, Selene. We know what the titans release would mean to you for we had already seen the event from your past."

Selene grew angry at Atropos' words. This time the witch has gone too far. No one was supposed to know what the titans did to her all those years ago. "Shut your damn mouth, Atropos!" Selene hissed at her with fury. "You have no idea what it was like living with them! So, don't pretend that you do!" Tears threatened to spill from her cornflower blue eyes but Selene continued on. "I still have nightmares about what they had put me through and I don't wish to discuss this topic further." Selene turned away from them. The tears that she had tried to hold in now flowed freely down her pale cheeks. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She didn't want them to think that she was weak.

Thanatos stared at Selene filled with worry. He could hear her sniffle, trying to regain her composure. He knew that it would be a few minutes more before she was ready to face them again, so he turned his gaze back onto the sisters. "What do you mean by Hades losing everything? The dead souls give Hades his power and with the titans release wouldn't he gain more power? We all know that the titans will spare no mercy towards the mortals that get in their way, thus sending their souls to the Underworld."

"No, Thanatos," Lachesis spoke, looking up from the tablet she had been reading, that she had previously pulled from the shelf. "With the titan's release, Hades will lose control of the Underworld and the souls trapped there for all of eternity will be unleashed upon the world, causing all sorts of mischief and mayhem. The souls that leave the Underworld would upset the universe's balance. The living and the dead are not supposed to co-exist with one another. That is why Cerberus guards the entrance to the Underworld. He makes sure that the souls do not leave. That is his sole purpose."

Thanatos stroked his chin in thought. It is true that he works for Hades but he never knew about the chaos that would ensue if the souls were released. "What about the living who enters the Underworld to claim their lost loved ones. There are a few stories that tell of this. Even Apollo has entered the Underworld to cheat his friend of death by getting you girls drunk."

"Don't remind us," Atropos told him. "We are still mad about that."

Clotho giggled. "I thought it was fun. You're just upset because he refused to sleep with you. Besides, he didn't force us to drink. We did it on our own."

"I hate you sometimes, Clotho. Why do you have to always have to make everything I say into a joke?" Atropos spoke more to herself than to her sister, crossing her arms in front of her in frustration.

Lachesis cleared her throat. "Oh yeah," Clotho whispered, realizing that they never answered Thanatos. "Remember the Story of Orpheus and Eurydice?" she asked Thanatos, noticing that Selene had regained her composure and had rejoined their discussion. Both Selene and Thanatos nodded their heads in acknowledgement. "The story is somewhat true but the mortals twisted the meaning so many times that the true message was forgotten."

Clotho paused and took a deep breath. "Orpheus was the son of Apollo who inherited his father's musical talent. Whenever he sang and played his lyre, all of creation would listen, and be moved. When his wife was bitten by a poisonous snake and died, Orpheus sought to get her back by entering the Underworld. When Orpheus reached Hades' throne, he began to play his lyre, bringing about tears from Persephone's eyes. Hades remained unmoved but Persephone pleaded on Orpheus' behalf. Unable to deny his queen, Hades gave Orpheus one condition to follow. He must lead Eurydice out of the Underworld without looking back until they had reached the surface. As they were about to emerge, Orpheus glanced back at Eurydice and she immediately vanished. Orpheus was then forced to leave the Underworld on his own for he knew that he had lost his love to his stupidity."

"What does that story have to do with my question?" Thanatos asked confused.

Clotho sighed in frustration. "Hades knew that if he let Orpheus take Eurydice out of the Underworld that he would upset the balance. He gave Orpheus the condition to follow because Hades knew that mortals had to see with their own eyes before they believed anything. He let Orpheus leave the Underworld because once again the living and the dead cannot co-exist with one another. This story was told to keep the mortals from searching for the Underworld. It is meant to stay hidden from their eyes."

"That was so cruel to do that to Orpheus. Hades should be ashamed of himself leading the poor boy on like that." Selene stated out loud.

Atropos knew to change the subject because she knew that Clotho was about to tell Selene and Thanatos the secret to the Universe. So she did what she does best. Annoy the hell out of her youngest sister. "It seems that you now believe in Hades, Clotho? What caused you to change your mind?" she teased.

Clotho frowned, wrinkling her forehead in the process. "It's not that I don't believe in Hades, I do. I just wanted to know why he involved himself in this matter. Usually he just lets everything run its course. He must know something that we don't."

Atropos plan backfired on her and she got defensive. "Don't be ridiculous. We are the fates. There is nothing that gets passed us. It's highly impossible."

"But you don't, Atropos. You were not created to know everything. Some things are not supposed to be known," Selene spoke interrupting Atropos, which was the worst thing she could do. Atropos hated to be interrupted but Selene did not know of this.

Thanatos sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He seems to be doing that a lot lately. They were once again arguing amongst each other and getting them no where. He wanted to end this visit as soon as possible. If he was a mortal, he would have a massive headache about now. As it was, he wanted to hurt someone. "Would you three knock it off already? We only have fifteen minutes left and you have done nothing but argue."

"Someone needs to get laid," Atropos murmured, causing Selene and Clotho to giggle. "Someone obviously forgot that he was involved in some of those quarrels. I believe that he was the first one to start an argument."

Thanatos glared at Atropos evilly and she just blew kisses at him, making him more pissed off at her. Lachesis banged the end of her rod on the table, causing everyone to look her way. "There is only two weeks left before the titan's release from Tartarus. To stop this, you must find the god responsible. If we learn of anything useful that will help you, we will send the Erinyes to relay our message. We must not contact each other again for this will cause the god behind this to become suspicious."

"Hades said we had four months before their release. Why are you telling us that there is only two weeks left?" Selene spoke in a panic. She didn't like this at all.

Atropos stopped blowing kisses at Thanatos and answered Selene's question. "The god behind their release obtained more power and will use it to move his plans ahead sooner."

"I wish we could help you further but that is not our duty. We cannot choose a side in this upcoming war. We were not made to. All we can do is to try and prevent the balance from collapsing." Clotho said, looking at Selene sadly.

Atropos turned towards Thanatos. "If you want to learn about the history of the titans just ask Selene for she is one herself. She was born from the union of two of the original titans. She knows the history more than we do."

"Do not be afraid of your past. He can not harm you now that you process the love of two gods. But beware that your sister will once again betray you for him. Her love for him is greater than her love for you." Lachesis said to Selene.

"Protect your child at all costs, Selene. He will be even greater than his father and will lead the universe into a better future. Try to save Ares. Athena will lose hope if she loses the one she loves." Clotho said to her next.

Cerberus released a mighty roar that shook the chambers where the five beings stood. "It is time for you to go. That is Hades' way of letting us know that your time is up." Lachesis spoke, as she ushered them from the room and lead them down the passageway. They once again arrived in the Fate's working area. "I am sure that you can find you way back from here."

Thanatos and Selene waved goodbye as they left the fates. Once again Charon rowed them across the river Styx. The souls from the water tried to grab the hem of Selene's dress, trying to get her attention. Charon raised his oar and struck at them. The souls moved away, moaning in displeasure. The boat reached the banks of the shore and he let the two immortals out of the boat. "Thank you, Charon," Selene spoke, releasing his hand that helped her out of the boat. "It was a pleasure to meet you." Charon smiled back at her and nodded his head. He then pushed off and rowed away.

"I'm glad that we came down here," Selene said to Thanatos, as they passed Cerberus and walked closer to the exit. "I actually liked the fates. They were nothing like what people make them out to be."

Thanatos said nothing in reply and Selene began to worry. She turned her head to look at Thanatos and gasped at what she saw. Astraios, her sister's husband, processed Thanatos' body. "What are you doing? Get out of Thanatos' body, you bastard."

Astraios smirked with Thanatos' face. "Here I was expecting a welcome from my sister-in-law and she insults me by calling me a bastard." He pulled Selene into his embrace. "Have you forgotten the special moments we shared? I remember quite clearly."

Selene placed her hands against Thanatos' chest and pushed away from his processed body. "You call those special moments? I don't refer them as such. Father should have never let Eos marry you. Then I wouldn't have to call you family."

Thanatos' face twisted in rage. Selene couldn't but to shudder in fear. This man truly terrified her. Sensing her fear, he smirked evilly towards her, causing Selene to back up. "I don't care at all about your precious sister. I only married her to get closer to you but you wouldn't have me. You didn't even acknowledge my advances."

"Is that any reason to kill my father and mother?" Selene whispered, to afraid to speak normally to him. _Somebody please come and save me. He will surely kill me after what I did to him. _

"Yes," he hissed, advancing closer to her. "I wanted you to feel the way I felt. Your sister gladly helped me murder them for she has always held hated for them. You were their favorite child that could do no wrong. They neglected your sister. It was too easy corrupting her to my side. Although, I wished it was you instead."

Selene shook her head in denial. "No," she whispered. "Eos could never do such a thing. She is gentle and kind. I won't believe in your lies." She forgot about the warning given to her about her sister by the fates. They had to be wrong. She just knew it.

"Don't be so naïve, Selene. Why do you think she is locked up in Tartarus with me and the other titans? Zeus put her there because of her crime." Thanatos was trying to reprocess his body back and Astraios howled in rage. "No, I am not done with her yet. You will not take back over Angel of Death."

Selene fell to her knees. She couldn't take it anymore. Seeing his face so soon brought back bad memories. She wanted to escape from him but she couldn't leave Thanatos to handle Astraios by himself. "Fight him, Thanatos. Send him back to where he belongs," She yelled out towards him.

Astraios scowled at her. "Do not forget your place, Selene. I am head of this family and you are to obey only me. Helping him will not help your cause. I will punish you like the whore you are."

A bright light suddenly appeared and Selene had to close her eyes at its brightness. She knew of only one god who could produce this and even though she is on bad terms with him, she was happy to see him. "Astraios, what are you doing out of Tartarus? I never gave you permission to leave." Zeus roared.

"This matter does not concern you Zeus. Leave us be," Astraios spoke, standing his ground. He was not about to let Zeus get the best of him.

Zeus bent down and lifted up Selene's chin with his fingers. "Are you and the child alright, Selene?" He asked her, sighing in relief with her brief nod. He helped Selene to her feet and moved in front of her, shielding her with his body. "How dare you try and harm what belongs to me! She and the child are under my protection and I will not let you get near her ever again!"

"What child? You are no longer a virgin, Selene?" He asked furiously, staring harshly at her. "The child should have been mine! I was supposed to be the first god between your milky white thighs!"

Selene whimpered into Zeus' back. He felt Selene pressing further against him and he couldn't help but smile. He would have her back after this. She owed him one. He didn't know why Selene was with Thanatos and why they were in the Underworld but he would learn of it later. Right now, he had to take care of a pest. "If I catch you out of Tartarus again, I will make sure that you no longer exist." Zeus spoke, snapping his fingers and making Astraios vanish back to where he belonged.

Zeus turned around and pulled Selene into his embrace. He missed the way her body fitted into his and the way she smelled of jasmine and vanilla. Her scent was unique and always made him lust after her. "It's alright now, Selene. He is gone. He will never bother you again. I should have killed him all those years ago for what he had done to you but instead I punished him and your sister by living out the rest of their lives in Tartarus."

"How is Thanatos?" Selene whispered into his chest.

Zeus turned around and saw his figure crumpled on the gray stone floor. "He will be alright in a few moments. Fighting to take his body back, wore the poor guy out. At least he won't be able to see me do this," Zeus said, turning back around and leaned down to place a kiss on Selene's lips.

In her moment of weakness, Selene forgot about Helios and deepened Zeus' kiss. Her knees began to buckle under the pleasure of Zeus' kiss and he pulled her closer to him, keeping one arm around her waist and the other on the back of her neck. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she realized that she was never over Zeus in the first place. She still loved him and probably always will.

Selene pulled back from his kiss and removed herself from his arms. "No," she spoke, disgusted with herself. "I can't do this with you. It's not fair to Helios. I am promised to him. I hope he will forgive me for what we have done here. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. Astraios was right. I am a whore."

"Selene, are you alright?" Thanatos asked, waking up and getting back on his feet. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Selene smiled at him, causing Zeus to get jealous. "No, Thanatos. He didn't hurt me. Zeus came in time and rescued me from him."

Thanatos stared at Zeus and cocked his eyebrow in question. It wasn't like Zeus to help out like he did. There was something obviously going on between the two. He would ask Selene about it later.

"Well, I must be going. I still have to attend to business. Don't get into anymore trouble, Selene. I don't know if I can help you again," Zeus said one last time, before disappearing in the same way that he appeared.

Once Selene opened her eyes, she saw the confused look on Thanatos' face. She knew that she had to tell him the truth. "I was recently one of Zeus' lovers and he is the father of the child growing inside of me. Not many people know of this fact and I would like to keep it a secret as long as possible. The other gods don't know of my pregnancy. I am getting married to Helios so he can claim the child as his."

"Whoa, I never expected this. Don't worry Selene. I will continue to keep it a secret. I just have one question though, how was he in bed?"

Selene laughed. She was relieved to see Thanatos back to his normal self. "Don't you know that a woman never reveals her secrets? You should know better than to ask that question."

"Come on, Selene. I will never know otherwise. I am not gay, you know." He replied back.

Selene sighed, knowing that if she didn't answer he would never leave her alone. "Yes, he was good in bed. Are you happy now?"

"Tell me how good he was on a scale from one to ten with ten being the most pleasurable. I need to know."

Selene raised her eyebrow at him in question. "Why do you need to know? You are gay aren't you?"

"No," he replied. "I need something to gossip with the fates about when I go and see them next. It would only be right since they already know about it."

Selene laughed. "You just want to go and see Atropos again. I think someone has a crush on her."

"I do not." he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just like to pick on her. That doesn't mean I like her that way."

"Sure it doesn't." Selene snorted.

They at last exited the Underworld and Selene teleported them back to her palace on Mount Olympus. She ushered him into her bedroom where she could transform herself back into a human. "I hate to ask this of you, Thanatos. But could you turn yourself into a girl. I can't have a man follow me around Sparta and Athens that is not the princesses' husband. He would have no choice but to kill me."

"You know that I can make myself invisible. Why do you want me to change myself into a woman?" He asked her.

Selene shrugged her shoulders. "I need someone to talk to without people thinking that I am crazy. Besides, I think you would make a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes. And you can play with your own set of boobs."

Thanatos shuddered. "I will do it only for you. Promise me you won't tell anyone of this, especially Hades. I don't want to be laughed at for the rest of my immortal life."

"I promise," Selene told him, as she watched in awe of him changing into a woman. "Don't forget to dim your glow and change the pitch of your voice. We also have to ask Nyx to hide our scents. She is the only one that can do it."

Thanatos shook his blonde hair. "This is so embarrassing. You owe me one for doing this," he pouted. "We won't have to ask Nyx because I can hide our scents as well. She must not know of me as of yet. Remember what Hades told us."

"Are you ready to leave yet? I have been away from the mortal realm for too long as it is. I will have to tell an excuse of my absence when we get there. I forgot to replace myself with a clone."

Thanatos nodded his head and Selene teleported them on Earth. As soon as they arrived, the doors flew open and Endymion burst inside the bedchamber. "Where the hell have you been, Serenity? I have been worried sick about you. You have better have a good explanation or else I will have to punish you."

"I do have an explanation," Selene told him, pausing to catch her breath. Endymion bursting into the room scared the hell out of her.

"And that is," he said, trying to force it out of her.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

**Authoress Note: **Sorry that it has taken me so long to post this. As many of you know, I had to deal with a family issue and it has been resolved. Thanks to everyone for bearing with me.

* * *

There was absolutely no way Selene could tell him the truth of her whereabouts. He would think she's crazy and lock her up for the rest of her life or kill her and take another wife that's sane. "I was visiting some friends in the southern part of Athens," she told him, easing the sheer white shawl off her shoulders and placing the garment on the edge of the bed. "I knew you would want to return to Sparta as quickly as possible and I wanted to tell my friends goodbye. I doubt I will ever see them again." She added sadly.

Selene knew it would take a few more words to have Endymion believe her. He was no fool and oddly enough, she found this trait of his admirable. "They are sad to hear of my departure but they knew this day would come to pass. I am saddened to leave my home and everything behind but I am looking forward to my future as being your queen." She paused, taking a quick peak at her husband. She mentally sighed for she knew he didn't believe her yet. What would it take for him to believe her story?

"Serenity, I have had enough," Endymion told her calmly. He will have to try and get the truth out of her before he loses his temper. "I want to hear the truth come from your lips. If I do not hear it, although it pains me to do so, I will have to punish you for lying to me."

"But… I…am…telling you the truth," Selene stuttered, suddenly becoming fearful of the man before her. "I gave a message to a servant girl to give to you explaining my whereabouts. Did you not receive it?"

Endymion shook his head at her question. "Stop fooling yourself, wife. You know as well as I do that there was no message."

"But there was," Selene insisted, still sticking to her previous story. Her hands began to shake slightly and she knew that any second now, she will be sweating with moisture. She had to get him to believe her before that happens. Her sweat will give her away.

Endymion closed their distance and gently held his wife's chin in his hands. "Who was he?" Endymion asked coldly, controlling his anger. It wouldn't do for him to make her scared. "Who is the man that you're sleeping around with behind my back?"

Selene gasped with shock. Tears streamed down her face as he gripped her chin fiercely. "How could you ask such a thing?" Selene cried out, wrapping her hands around his wrist, desperately trying to remove his hand from her. In this state, he could be capable of anything. "You are the only one I have been with! I have been faithful to you!" Technically her statement was true. She hasn't sleep with any male human or male god since her wedding night with Endymion.

He pushed her against the wall and leaned his body into hers. He bent his head down to smell the scent of her hair and found a lingering male scent. It drove him crazy. He slammed his palms against the wall and forced his lips upon hers. Endymion bit her lip, telling her to open her mouth and once she obeyed, he kissed her harshly. Soon he lifted his lips from hers and forced himself to look into the eyes of his deceiving wife.

"I will give you once last chance," he stated, breathing heavily from the kiss. "Tell me who he is and where you have been."

Selene could feel her tears flowing more rapidly. She didn't want to be with him anymore. What did she get herself into? There was no way she could disappear in front of him and return to Mount Olympus. Besides, she still hasn't found a replacement that looks like her just yet. She will just have to grin and bare it for the time being but when she becomes her true self, Endymion will dearly pay. Revenge will be hers.

"Why won't you believe me?" Selene pleaded with him. "I have done nothing to you to believe otherwise! Please stop this."

Endymion laughed and removed his hands from the wall to grip her shoulders tightly. "You want to know why I don't believe you, wife." He paused to see her nod her head. "It's because I can smell another man's scent on you. That's why I don't believe a word that comes out of your pretty little mouth."

Damn! Thanatos forgot to hide their scents. He is definitely going to hear about this later. "The only reason I can explain it is that I visited father before coming back to my bedchamber. He is the only male that I have been in company with. You can ask him yourself."

Selene noticed that Endymion was calming down. His eyes no longer held jealousy and anger. He pulled her into him and held her within his embrace. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Serenity. I was worried about you because you were gone from my side for two whole days. I am worried that I will lose you." He whispered into her ear. He now realized that another was in the room with them.

"You will never lose me. I promise to stay by your side forever," Selene whispered back to him, knowing very well that Thanatos could hear them.

During the moment, Selene forgot that she was a goddess and her place was on Mount Olympus. This man was offering her the love she so desperately needed. Maybe there is a way she could be in both worlds. No one has discovered her secret yet and it has been more than a couple of months.

"We will be departing for Sparta tomorrow," Endymion spoke to Thanatos. "Make sure that your mistress is packed."

Thanatos bowed to him, while secretly thinking of ways to torture Selene. She owes him big time for this. "It will be done. Should I pack for the journey as well?"

Endymion nodded his head. "I will not separate you from your mistress. She needs someone familiar to accompany her to Sparta. You may continue to be her maid."

Endymion gave Selene a quick peck on the lips and exited the room. He wanted to confirm Serenity's story about visiting her father. If she is still lying to him he will have no choice but to punish her. He couldn't appear weak in front of others. He had an image to uphold.

Thanatos made his way to the door and peered down the hallway, making sure that Endymion had left. Finding the hallway empty, he closed the door and leaned against it sighing in relief. "That was a close one. What will you do when Endymion finds out that you never went to see your father? I will hate to see the outcome of that."

"Don't worry about it, Thanatos," Selene told him, unraveling the buns on top of her head. She sighed with pleasure as she run her fingers through her blonde hair. "I sent images to the King of Athens mind and he will tell Endymion exactly what I told him. Next time, I will make sure to cover my ass. I didn't expect things to turn out this way."

"I still don't like it," Thanatos told her seriously. "He is awfully possessive of you. How are we supposed to keep the Titans from being unleashed and figure out the god behind it without him being underfoot?"

Selene just smiled at Thanatos and he felt uneasy all of a sudden. He didn't like that smile of hers. He knew it would lead to trouble eventually. "This time I will leave a double. I have you here to make sure that I do."

"I'm not your keeper, Selene," Thanatos told her sternly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And I don't like being a damn girl. This form is so uncomfortable."

Selene laughed at his plight. "Don't worry. It may feel awkward at first but you'll get use to it. You may like it better than your male form." She couldn't help adding.

"The hell I will," Thanatos exploded.

"Calm down. I was only joking with you," Selene spoke, placing her hand on his arm. "You'll have the guards at the door if you keep carrying on like that."

Thanatos uncrossed his arms and went to sit down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and Selene sat down next to him. "So what do we do now?" he asked her, staring at the wall in front of him.

"First of all, we need to figure out your female name," Selene said, tapping her finger against her chin in thought. "I know! Your name should be Thana," she suddenly shouted out, pleased with herself. "That way it's close to your real name and no one can tell the difference."

Thanatos turned to look at her in horror. "That's not what I meant, Selene," he told her, after getting over his shock. "I meant where we go from here about the Titans. Before we know it the time they will be released will be here."

Selene once more tapped her finger against her chin in thought. "I think we need to spy on all the gods at one time. That way, we will have the information we need and the god behind this will have no clue."

"That's great and all, Selene, but how do you plan to go about it?" Thanatos asked her, not really knowing where the conversation was going.

Selene looked at Thanatos in surprise. "Didn't I tell you that I can check up on other people's lives," she asked him and Thanatos shook in head. "Oh, I didn't. I thought I did."

"Anyway," she said, conjuring up silver orb. "This orb will tell us what we need to know. I bet you that is why Hades asked me to do this. He must have found out that I have the ability to spy on people."

Thanatos gave Selene a dirty look. "You can get that out of your head, Thanatos! I do not spy on people while they have sex. That is just disgusting. I should have known a pervert like you would automatically think that."

Thanatos grinned sheepishly, scratching his head. "You can't blame a man for trying."

"I don't see a man anywhere. Do you?" Selene said playfully, batting her eyelashes.

Thanatos threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "All right, I give up. I won't ask anymore perverted questions."

Selene snorted. "I highly doubt that. If you don't say one perverted thing a day, I would think there is something wrong with you." Selene floated the orb out of her hands and it grew in size, setting itself on the wall.

Thanatos focused on the image on the wall and without taking his eyes off it, asked Selene a simple question. "I thought Helios was the only one who could watch people. They say that he knows everything."

Selene smiled sadly. She knew that Helios saw Zeus kiss her and she dreaded telling him the truth. "Helios and I are opposite of each other. He is the sun while I am the moon. We basically have the same abilities but Helios is stronger than I am in power."

"Then why hasn't he figured out your secret yet?" Thanatos asked.

Selene watched Helios' face show up on the wall. "The moon has many secrets. I also have put up a barrier around me. The barrier blocks me from his view."

Both of their eyes grew wide as they watched Aphrodite approach Helios and kiss him fully on the lips. What surprised Selene the most was that Helios returned the kiss with passion.

"I'm sorry, Selene, but I think we may have found the god behind the planned attack," Thanatos told her sadly.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

_Italics is used in this story when Selene is mentally talking to Hades. _

_**Bold is used in this story when Hades is replying back. **_

* * *

Aphrodite broke away from Helios and smiled up at him, noticing that his hands remained on her tiny waist. Men have always lusted after her, mortal and god alike, and Helios was no different. She was only attracted to him for his lust for power. She figured if Helios does prove successful in his plans to take over Mount Olympus, she would become his queen. It was only right since she is helping him to achieve his goal. Besides, if by chance Helios should fail, she could always claim he forced her against her will. No one would believe otherwise.

"When are we supposed to hurt Selene?" Aphrodite asked, titling her head back to get a good look at him. "I can't wait to see her beg for mercy. I have always hated that bitch for being more beautiful than me," she pouted. "No one is supposed to be more beautiful than the Goddess of Love. It's just not fair!"

Helios stroked her cheek tenderly. "Selene doesn't hold a candle to you, my pet."

Helios mentally sighed. Controlling Aphrodite was quickly becoming a pain. He only needed to tolerate her just a little while longer. The silly little twit probably believes he loves her and will become his queen but he had other plans. He plans on making Selene his queen and kill the child growing within her womb. He has no intention of raising Zeus' bastard as his.

"Hello, are you there?" Aphrodite asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "You never answered my question from earlier. Are you deliberately trying to avoid it?"

Helios decided that he had enough of Aphrodite's pouting and bitching. He roughly pushed her away from him and smirked when she lost her footing and fell on her ass. "Do not question me like that again, Aphrodite," he told her harshly. "You will not like the outcome. I promise you that."

He felt kind of sorry for Aphrodite sitting on the ground and offered his hand to help her up. Aphrodite hesitated for a brief moment before taking him up on his offer. "I will let your disobedience go this once. Just don't let it happen again." Aphrodite nodded her head to him. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Helios began to frown. "Selene is powerful in her own right and could prove to be a problem for me," he said, not really answering Aphrodite's question. He was talking more to himself than to Aphrodite. "Even I don't know the extent of her powers. Whenever I search for her, I come up with nothing. It's like she completely vanished from me."

"Could she be hiding on the Moon?" Aphrodite spoke, trying to help Helios figure Selene's whereabouts. Really she couldn't care less but Helios has a terrible temper when he gets angry and she didn't want to be at the receiving end. "She always goes there when she wants to be alone."

"I already looked there," he said, continuing to frown. "Obviously, she doesn't want to be found. She knew I would look there first."

Aphrodite tapped her finger against her chin in thought. "What about Zeus' palace? They might have made up or Zeus' refuses to let her go and forces Selene to live with him."

"No," Helios said, shaking his head. "Hera would never have it and Zeus knows it."

Aphrodite didn't like the way Helios was talking about Selene. To him, Selene could do no wrong. "Hera wouldn't have a say so in the matter. Zeus is still the head honcho. She has no say so in matters that concern Zeus."

"I told you. She's not there. I would have already felt her aura."

Aphrodite held up her hands in surrender. "I was only helping you out. No need to get defensive."

"I don't need your help," he told her.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Aphrodite. "I just thought where Selene could be?" She said, knowing that she had Helios' full attention. "What about the mortal realm?"

"What about it?" Helios asked her, with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Think about it," she told him, catching his gaze. "We can't find Selene on Mount Olympus or the Moon, so the only logical choice left is the mortal realm."

Helios continued to stare at Aphrodite with a blank stare. "Why would she want to stay in that disgusting place? I think she would have more sense than that."

"It's the only place we haven't looked yet," she insisted.

"She could be in the Underworld or even in Poseidon's palace under the sea. There are many places she could be," he stated knowingly.

Aphrodite was getting tired of arguing with him on this. She knew she was right. "The earth is a vast place and there are many places she can hide. In the Underworld and Poseidon's palace, there are not many places to hide in."

Helios grinned, finally understanding what Aphrodite was saying. "I knew I corrupted you to my side for a reason. You think of things that I don't."

Now if only I could get paid," Aphrodite mumbled. "Jewels would be nice."

Helios gave her a look. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she answered sweetly.

A flash of gold metal against the suns rays announcing Ares' arrival. "Look, your lover boy is coming towards us," Helios laughed at her.

"He's not mine," Aphrodite huffed, crossing her arms in front of her breasts, giving Helios a nice view of her cleavage. "He has only been my lover a couple of times. It's usually because Athena refuses him her bed."

Ares came before them and kneeled in front of Helios. Ares was no fool and knew that Helios was stronger than him in power. For now, he would have to obey him to keep Athena safe. "You send for me, master?"

"What news do you have for me?" Helios asked him.

Ares refused to look at Aphrodite. He knew her to be a traitorous whore. "It is rumored that Selene visited the Underworld accompanied by Thanatos. It is said that she went there to seek the fates." He told Helios.

He would especially enjoy the look on his face when he told Helios the next part. "On her departure from the Underworld, Thanatos was processed by Astraios and planned on upsetting Selene. He was successful and at the last minute, Selene called for Zeus' assistance. He sent Astraios back to Tartarus and was seen kissing Selene."

Helios snarled at the information Ares gave him and lifted him up in the air with his hands around Ares' throat. "Who told you of this? Your source must be wrong!"

Ares silently laughed to himself. Helios was so easy to anger. Good thing that gods don't need air to breathe because he would be already dead. "I was the one to observe them. I was in the Underworld negotiating with the Titans as you ordered me to."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at Ares' antics. He always knew the right thing to say to anger someone. It was his special talent. She will deal with him later. Right now, she needed to focus her attention on Helios. "Calm down, my love," she whispered quietly to him. "You can punish Selene later."

Helios heard Aphrodite's words and began to calm down a bit. He wasn't over the fact that Selene would betray him like that. "Did she return his kiss?" Helios asked Ares, needing to know the answer.

Aphrodite caught Ares' eyes and pleaded with her own not to tell Helios the truth. But he paid no attention to her. "Yes," Ares truthfully told him. "She returned his kiss with passion."

Helios seethed with anger and Aphrodite took a few steps back from him for her own safety. She didn't care if Ares was in the line of fire. The fool brought it onto himself. "How Dare she betray me like that!" Helios yelled angrily, looking directly at Aphrodite. She gulped and knew that she would be the one to take Selene's punishment. "What does Zeus have that I don't?"

Ares was about to answer but Aphrodite shoot him a glare. "Zeus has nothing on you," she said to Helios, trying to calm him down. "I bet he forced her to kiss him and Ares misunderstood what he saw." Aphrodite highly doubted it but she lied to save her own skin. Helios was brutal when he is pissed. Usually it was in bed.

"You're right, Aphrodite," Helios told her, calming down. "Zeus must have forced her." Aphrodite resisted rolling her eyes. He is a fool if he fell for it that easily.

Helios pointed at his golden palace behind them. "Come," he told them, already walking away from them. "We need to discuss our next course of action. We can't afford to have anyone listening in." The image dimmed and Selene ordered the orb to return to her palm.

Thanatos turned to look at Selene. He was worried for her because she was crying throughout the entire viewing. "Is there anyway we could spy on them from inside the castle? We really need to know what they plan next."

Selene wiped her face of her tears and shook her head at Thanatos. "I wish we could but Helios' palace is protected by a barrier. We will have to find out about their plans some other way."

Thanatos reached for Selene's hands and held them within his own. "Maybe its better this way," he told her, staring into her cornflower blue eyes. "Finding out like this must be a complete shock for you."

Selene smiled at him. "I'll be fine. At least, I found out his true nature before marrying him." She added sadly. "I would be stuck with him for a lifetime."

Thanatos didn't quite believe her but continued on with the conversation. "What do we do next? We need to inform Hades of our discovery. This matter cannot wait until the arranged meeting."

"I agree," Selene said to him. "We need to contact Hades at once."

With that said, Selene called for Hades within her mind. _Hades, we must speak with you on an urgent matter._

_**Can this not wait? **_He replied to her. _**I am currently busy with other matters.**_

_No it cannot. _

_**Why can't you tell me now? No one will be able to hear us. **_

_It would be better if we talked face to face. There are things that you need to know. _

_**Persephone will become angry at me. We are trying to have a child and this is the only time I have free.**_

_She'll get over it. What I have to tell you is more important than having sex. _

_**All right, I will be there shortly. If this is not important, I will make you have a threesome with us.**_

_You wish, Hades. You're a pervert like the rest._

_**I am a male, my dear. See you in a bit.**_

_Thanks for the warning. _

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

* * *

Selene glanced back at Thanatos with red, puffy eyes. "Hades will be here shortly." She told him sadly. She smiled faintly when Thanatos shimmered back into his original form. She couldn't blame him. He didn't want Hades to see his female form and make fun of him.

She still couldn't believe that the god she had known for years was declaring war on Mount Olympus. How could she have not seen it? Helios has always been a kind and loving god, but apparently it was just for show. How could he betray them all? More importantly, how could he betray her?

Hades arrived a few minutes later, wearing nothing but a black toga wrapped around his waist. "What is it you have to tell me?" Hades asked focusing his eyes upon Selene, sitting next to Thanatos on the bed.

"Could it have hurt you to get dressed before appearing before us," Thanatos said, noticing his lack of attire. "Poor Selene has been through enough already."

Hades narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

Thanatos opened his mouth to tell Hades what they had just seen, but Selene covered his mouth with her hand. The only thing you could hear from him was his muffled words. Selene shook her head and Thanatos instantly stopped. "It is my story to tell, Thanatos." She told him, removing her hand away.

She stared directly into Hades' onyx colored eyes. "We recently learned who is behind the Titans release and the upcoming attack on Mount Olympus." Selene wasn't going to tell him how she found out. If it became known that she could spy on people, it could cause trouble. Then everyone would want to know things and she wouldn't be able to tell them. She hardly uses it and only uses it, when she absolutely has too.

"Helios is the god you seek." She told him with sadness. "He will be releasing the Titans in two weeks time and he plans on killing Zeus, taking the throne for himself."

"How did you find out it was him?" Hades asked. He knew Helios was acting differently lately, but he didn't think it was that.

Thanatos was the one was answered him. It seemed as if Selene wanted to avoid the question. "The fates told us what we wanted to know." He told him truthfully. Well, it was almost the truth. Obviously, Selene wanted to keep her powers a secret and he will honor her wishes. "They also told us that Aphrodite has joined him and that they have Ares working for them."

"Ares has also joined up with him? That's not surprising. He always involves himself in battles against Zeus."

Selene knew where Hades' thoughts were going and she needed to clear things up. "No, Ares is forced to obey them. Aphrodite has threatened Athena's immortal life and Ares has no choice but to do as they wish."

Hades stroked his chin. "Is that so? You're not trying to save him from punishment, are you, Selene?"

"No, what I tell you is true." Selene told him, lifting herself off the bed and walked towards Hades, until she reached him. "You can ask the fates this, if you don't believe me. They will tell you the same."

Hades wiped the tear stains that we still visible on Selene's cheeks. "It must have been hard for you finding out about Helios. I wish there was something I could do to stop the hurt that you must be feeling."

Selene felt like crying again and seconds later, felt her tears rolling rapidly down her cheeks. Hades pulled her into his arms and let her cry against his shoulder. "That's it," he whispered, resting his head on top of hers. "Let it all out."

"I trusted him, Hades," she whispered, moving her head to rest against his chest. The rising and falling of his chest soothed her. "He's even planning on releasing Astraios from his imprisonment." Hades didn't say anything else to her. He just stroked her hair and offered the comfort she needed.

"I can't face Astraios again, Hades. I just can't." She continued to whisper. "I had already faced him in the Underworld, when he possessed Thanatos' body." Hades lifted his head up to look at Thanatos, silently asking if this was true and Thanatos nodded his head to him, letting Hades know it was.

Selene took a couple of deep breaths and continued to tell Hades about her fears. She even forgot that Thanatos was there. "Astraios married my sister, Eos, just to get closer to me. He murdered my parents and made me his slave." She shuddered at the thought of the horrible things he made her do. "He forced me to perform sexual things on him."

Selene cried even harder. "Zeus learned of the things Astraios was doing to me and imprisoned him in Tartarus with the rest of the Titans. What's worse is that my sister even knew about the things Astraios did to me and did nothing to stop him. She was also imprisoned with her husband."

"I know, Selene." Hades spoke softly, placing his fingers underneath her chin and lifting her head up to look at him. "But you are stronger than you think you are and bringing up bad memories will only make you sick and harm the baby."

Selene moved out of his arms and stared up at him in shock. "H-How did you know?"

Hades chuckled. He couldn't help himself. "I'm the Lord of the Dead. I see many things. Besides, I won't tell anyone of your little secret. It is not mine to tell."

Thanatos now stood before them both. "I hate to say this, but we need to come up with a plan to defeat Helios and Aphrodite. Everything else will have to wait."

Hades sighed. "You're right, as usual, Thanatos."

Selene wiped the tears from her cheeks. Now was the time for action. She has to stop Helios at any costs. If she has to, she will play his little game. "I have an idea." She said to both of the males. "It may sound stupid, but it may just give us the advantage we need."

Hades and Thanatos both stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "I could get involved with Helios and have him believe that I want to betray Zeus. This way, I will collect information and give it to you two."

"No, Selene. It's too dangerous." Hades said, shaking his head.

"This is our only chance, Hades." Selene tried to reason with him. "He will tell me everything he knows and we can use it to fight back. Why won't you let me do this?"

Hades sighed in frustration and combed his fingers through his hair. "Aphrodite will not be as trusting as Helios. It is her I'm worried about, not Helios."

"What do you think, Thanatos?" Selene asked him, turning her head around to look at him.

"I think we should give it a try." He said avoiding Hades' glare. He went against his master's wishes, but Selene did have a useful plan. "It's the only plan we have. Besides, we don't have that much time until the Titan's release."

Hades threw his hands up in defeat. He wasn't happy with it, but he couldn't stop Selene either. "All right, she can do it. But if for some reason she is found out, we remove her from the situation."

"Agreed," Selene and Thanatos said at the same time.

Hades raised an eyebrow up at them. "As it is, I will have to tell Zeus about Helios and Aphrodite. It will not go well. He already hates Helios and this will make him even angrier. When he finds out that I put you in danger, my ass is toast."

Selene stood on her tiptoes to kiss Hades on the cheek. "He won't hurt you too much, Hades. He loves you. Besides, no one else is qualified to rule the Underworld in your stead."

"When it comes to you, Selene, he won't hold back. Even I can see that he loves you dearly."

Selene shook her head in denial. "He may have loved me, but he doesn't anymore. He has Hera now."

"How wrong you are, Selene." Before she could ask him what he meant, Hades continued on. "I will take my leave then. I still have to visit Zeus. He will be upset with me for keeping this from him for so long and he won't like the fact that I involved Selene." Just as quickly as he appeared, Hades disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Selene focused her attention on Thanatos. "We need to make a clone of ourselves and leave them here in the mortal realm. You will come with me when I go to Helios. I don't want to be alone and with you being there it will somewhat ease Hades' mind."

"How would we go about that?" Thanatos asked her.

Selene knew what Thanatos meant and answered his question right away. "You will invisible and can report to Hades when we learn anything. This way, you can come and go without being detected."

"All right," he agreed.

Thanatos had a hard time making a female version of himself. He still shudders at the thought. Selene laughed at him and pointed out that his breasts were lopsided. Thanatos glared at her and said if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be in this mess. Selene laughed even harder. Finally, they were finished and they stepped back to look at there handy work.

"Creepy," Thanatos spoke, watching his clone stare back at him.

Selene didn't acknowledge his comment. Thanatos will never be comfortable with his female version. It must be a male thing. Suddenly, the marbled floor beneath them shook and they both knew who the cause was.

"Zeus must have found out." Selene spoke, shivering in fear. She has never felt his rage quite like this before and she never wanted to again. "Get invisible, already. We don't have much time before Zeus finds me and makes me change my mind."

Thanatos did what she asked of him and Selene transported them both to the Sun. She shielded her eyes, as the sun's rays beat upon her. "Are you here, Thanatos," she whispered so softly that Thanatos would be the only one to hear her.

"Yes," he whispered back.

Selene stood in her spot. She knew Helios would be able to sense her presence and come out to greet her. A few seconds later, he proved her right and appeared before her. "What brings you here, Selene?"

"Zeus told me I was nothing but a whore and that I am a poor excuse of a goddess." She choked out, as her forced her tears to flow once more. "I hate him and wish there was some way I could hurt him. He doesn't deserve the throne to Mount Olympus." Selene thought she might have over done it, but she noticed Helios' grin and knew that he fell for her act.

"What if I told you there was a way to make Zeus pay for his sins," he said to her, watching her reaction closely.

Selene continued to play her part. "What do you mean?"

Helios inched himself closer to Selene and lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. This way, he could she if she was truthful or not. "I will remove Zeus from his throne and make you my queen. After all, a king needs a queen and I think you will be the perfect queen for the new Mount Olympus."

Selene knew that this was her chance to prove herself and letting Helios trust her enough to tell her of his plans. "Yes, I agree to become your queen. Zeus will pay for he has done to me. I will be yours and only yours."

"Yes," he said, pulling Selene into his embrace. "Zeus will pay for his crimes."

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

* * *

Selene didn't even try to pull away from Helios' embrace, but she wanted to. Being near him and knowing what he's capable of, makes her nervous to even be around him. Who wouldn't be? She shivered out of slight fear and Helios', believing that she was cold, pulled her even closer into his embrace.

"You don't know how pleased I am to have you here by my side," Helios whispered into her hair, bending his head down to get a whiff of her scent. "I thought you would still be moping after Zeus."

Selene didn't know what to make of his statement, because what he said was true. She is still heart broken about Zeus and still loves him. No matter how much she tries, she just can't seem to stop thinking about him. Their kiss down in Tartarus proves it.

"Come. Let me show you a tour of my palace."

Helios used his powers to transport them into the foyer of the palace. Selene couldn't help but stare in awe at her surroundings. The walls were done in pure yellow gold and each panel was engraved with an image of the sun. Golden pillars lined the hallways and every few feet, there were golden columns with golden vases, filled with fresh flowers.

Helios led Selene further inside the palace. He finally stopped in front of a blue door, pushing it open and stepping aside, so Selene could enter first. While Selene waited for Helios to reach her, she glanced about the room.

The first thing she noticed was Aphrodite and Ares reclining on folded out chairs, talking to each other. Aphrodite happened to catch her gaze and her eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded, causing Selene to take a couple of steps back.

Aphrodite quickly removed herself from the fold out chair and made her way towards Selene. "You are not welcomed here, so get the hell out!"

Helios had just arrived to the scene and was not very happy with her choice of words. He glared at Aphrodite, placing himself next to Selene. "Do not treat my guest like that again, Aphrodite. You forget yourself and who owns this palace."

Aphrodite wasn't going to back down. She wanted to show Helios just how foolish he was being. "You compromise everything just by having her here." She pointed out.

"She has a reason in being here." Helios told Aphrodite calmly, trying to hold in his anger. "I wouldn't have invited her otherwise."

Aphrodite didn't believe that one bit. "What reason did she give you, Helios?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Helios didn't feel like he should answer her, but he did anyway. He would do anything to get Aphrodite off his back. "She has been betrayed by the man she used to love. I told her of my plans and she has accepted my offer."

"And you believed her just like that?" Aphrodite questioned him. "That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard. I can't believe you readily fell for it."

Helios continued to glare at her. "I will not have you talking about her that way." He hissed.

Aphrodite didn't even bat an eyelash. "I wasn't referring to her, Helios. I was talking about you and declaring you a fool."

Ares decided that it was time to end this charade and walked up to them. "I have no problem with Selene joining us. I want to know what role she will play."

"You are such a traitor, Ares, going behind my back like this. I thought you were on my side."

Ares sighed. "We are all traitors here, Aphrodite."

Helios interrupted the two of them. "I haven't told her of her role as of yet. I want her to get acquainted first."

Aphrodite didn't like where this was headed. She knew Selene would be the one to replace her and she must stop it before that happens. "What if she was sent here to spy on us, Helios? Have you even thought of that?"

Helios didn't even hesitate before answering her. "No one knows of our betrayal. So, how could that even be possible? Use your head, Aphrodite."

"You are such a moron!" She yelled at him. "You don't see the truth like I do! Selene will be the one who betrays us!"

Helios beckoned Ares over to him. "Take Aphrodite to her room and make sure she stays there this time." He ordered. "It should give her enough time to calm down. I will visit her later."

Aphrodite turned to run, but Ares easily caught her. He grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulders. He didn't want to give her a chance to escape and this was the only sure of not letting that happen.

"Mark my words, Helios!" She yelled with her head bouncing off of Ares' back. "You're making a huge mistake by ignoring my warnings! They will eventually bite you in the ass!"

Selene watched as Ares and Aphrodite left the room. Hades was absolutely right. Aphrodite was going to be her main problem. She could handle Helios, but Aphrodite was a different matter entirely.

Helios turned around to face Selene. "I apologize for her behavior. She shouldn't have spoken to you like that or to me for that matter."

Selene forced a smile. "No harm done. She's afraid that you're tossing her aside for me. Any woman in her shoes would be."

"Why is that?"

Selene paused, thinking. "A man will toss aside his love for the beauty of another. It's not uncommon or unheard of."

"Not all men are like Zeus." He told her.

"Yes, they are. You can't understand it."

Helios lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "I'm not like him, Selene. Stop comparing every man to him. We are not all like that, I promise."

Selene had to hold back a snort. She didn't want to talk about the issue anymore and let it go. She would let Helios believe what he wants. It didn't really matter to her, anyways. How did they get off topic talking about Aphrodite?

"I have some things that I must attend to and I'm afraid that I must leave you to your own devices." He said to her, already walking away.

Selene couldn't believe that he was ditching her. "What am I suppose to do in your absence?"

Helios paused, but he didn't bother turning around. "Tour the rest of the palace or tour the gardens. Now, I really must go." He walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Selene breathed a sigh of relief, once she could no longer hear his footsteps. She was free of him at the moment. She didn't really don't know how much longer she could stand being in his presence. Ugh! She couldn't wait until this assignment was over.

She decided to tour the gardens and began to make her way there. It won't be that hard to find, since she can see some of the view from the open window. Maybe the fresh air would do her some good and help to clear her head.

She knew she didn't have to worry about Thanatos. He could take care of himself. He was probably already following Helios. The only thing that does concern Selene is Helios detecting Thanatos' presence. They would be in a lot of trouble if that happens.

Selene stopped next to a white rose bush and bent at the waist, with her nose buried in its petals, she smelled the flower's sweet scent. When she pulled back, she noticed that she wasn't alone. She beckoned with her finger for the other person to follow and led them further inside the garden's walls.

"I don't understand why you are here." Selene told her companion. "Talking to you could blow my cover and I can't let that happen. Did he send you here to try and stop me?"

The woman shook her head. "No, Selene. He did not send me. In fact, Zeus doesn't even know that I'm here. This was the only chance I could come and talk to you privately."

Selene didn't know if she should believe Rhea or not. After all, she is the mother of Zeus and the mother of all the gods. "Tell me the reason why you're here."

"Straight to the point, I see. It has been a long time since the last we've met." Selene nodded in agreement.

It has been over one thousand years. Zeus had locked his mother up in her castle after taking over Mount Olympus from his father, Cronus. He didn't have the heart to lock her up in Tartarus with the rest of the Titans.

Rhea is a stunning goddess with pale blonde hair that almost looks green, crystal blue colored eyes, high cheek bones, a small nose, and pump lips. At one time, Selene even thought of her as a second mother, but that was before she was betrayed.

Rhea didn't believe Selene, when she had told Rhea of what Astraios was doing to her. She told her to stop making up lies, because they could get him into trouble. After that, Selene didn't tell anyone else about it and suffered even more at his hands.

Astraios only married her sister, so he could control Selene. He figured that if she didn't want him, then no one could have her. At the time, Selene pledged to stay a virgin. She didn't want to know a man's touch.

The night he had killed her parents, Astraios and Eos cornered her within her own bedchamber. He ordered Eos to hold her arms, while he repeatedly raped her. Selene begged for him to stop, but he paid no attention to her. He was finally getting what he wanted from her. When they left her bedchamber the next morning, Selene curled herself up into and ball and cried.

Zeus had heard her crying and appeared before her. He held her in his arms, as she told him of the treatment she has endured at Astraios and her sister's hands. Zeus was outraged. He couldn't believe how evil Eos could be to her own sister and helped in her rape. He sent the both of them into Tartarus, giving them eternity to think about their wicked deeds.

"I have come to you about an important matter." Rhea told her truthfully. "You know as well as I do, that the Titans will soon be released. That some of the Titans imprisoned are innocent."

Selene didn't know where she was going with this. "What does this have to do with me?"

Rhea looked at her with her crystal blue eyes. "I want you to plead with Zeus on their behalf."

"You have got to be kidding me." Selene wanted to yell at her, but didn't in fear that they would be discovered. "Why should I help you? You were never there for me when I needed you the most."

"Selene, your mother is alive. She is imprisoned in Tartarus with the rest of the Titans." Rhea told her.

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

* * *

Selene shook her head, knowing that what Rhea had just spoken was not true. Her mother and father have been long since dead. There is no possible way that her mother could be alive. Didn't she watch them die before her very eyes? "That was a good ploy on your part, Rhea, but it won't work on me. I already know the truth."

"You don't know the whole story, Selene. You just know the parts that you have seen for yourself." Rhea replied, taking a few steps closer to Selene. She felt that the words she needed to tell are better spoken directly to her.

"No," Selene whispered, shaking her head faster. "I won't listen to anymore of your lies. You never believed me when I came asking you for help."

Rhea lowered her head and raised it a few seconds later with her eyes showing the sadness she felt in hearing Selene's words. "I am truly sorry for my actions at that time, Selene, but I did have a good reason."

"What reason is that?" Selene demanded getting angrier with every word Rhea speaks. "It's technically your fault for what happened to me after that. If you hadn't pushed me away, I might have been spared."

Rhea grew concerned for Selene. She should have gotten over her anger years ago, but the memories that resurfaced probably reinforced her emotions. "I couldn't have predicted what would happen next. If I did, I would have tried to prevent it. You must believe me, Selene."

Selene snorted. "Why should I believe you, Rhea?"

"At least let me tell you the truth." Rhea pleaded with her. "If you don't believe me after I tell you, I will leave."

Selene nodded in consent. She really did want to hear the reason why Rhea disbelieved her all those years ago. Maybe she could find closure and put it all behind her. "All right, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself."

Rhea was pleased by Selene's words. It gave her hope that Selene might forgive her. She knew that she should have told Selene the truth years ago. Then she wouldn't hate her as much as she does now. "Your mother, Theia, and I grew up together and considered ourselves best friends. There wasn't a single thing that we did not tell one another."

"It really hurt you mother when she found out that your father helped his brothers in attempting to murder your grandfather, Uranus. For some reason, he got out of punishment for the wicked deed. Zeus imprisoned everyone else for their involvement. We believed that Zeus spared him for your sake. Even as children you and Zeus were close to one another."

Rhea clasped her hands together in front of her and continued on with her story. "The time that Astraios started to come around your family, your mother knew that he was a bad seed. She tried to warn your father of his true nature, but he wouldn't listen to her reasoning. She knew then that her family would be torn apart."

"Astraios began to show you attention and started to lust after you. She was relived when you turned him down and informed him that you wanted nothing to do with him." Rhea paused for a moment, making sure that Selene was listening to every word. "She was disappointed in your sister, though. She hoped that Eos was smart enough to throw off his advances and that he was only using her. But later, your sister was married to him and your mother lost all respect for her."

"Your mother knew that it was only a matter of time before Astraios would get rid of her and your father. She knew she had to prevent it and she came to me, seeking my advice on the matter. I told her of a new kind of magic that I had just learned about. That you could make a double of your person and no one would suspect a thing. I informed her that I had tried it a number of times and it was always successful."

Rhea didn't want to say anymore, but she knew she had to. Otherwise, she would have wasted her time in coming here, asking for help. "The plan was easily formulated. She would make the doubles and they would hide, until we could prove Astraios' evil intent. But when your mother arrived back home, it was too late. Astraios had already murdered your father."

"She knew that her time was up and she quickly make a double of herself. She left quickly, so she wouldn't be discovered, and returned to my palace. We agreed that she would be safer somewhere else, because we knew he would come looking for her soon. We asked Hades if she could stay in the Underworld until it was safe and he agreed."

This time Rhea stared at Selene. "I pretended not to believe you, Selene, because I was trying to protect you and your mother. I was given the task of collecting evidence against Astraios when you approached me. I couldn't say anything in fear that Astraios would learn of it and hide his tracks."

Selene couldn't help but stare at Rhea in disbelief. "If you wanted to protect me, then why did you send me back to that monster? Do you even know what he did to me?"

Rhea shook her head. "Zeus wouldn't tell me when I asked him about it. He said that it was none of my business."

The memories came flooding back to her for a second time. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself for protection. "He and my sister raped me. Eos didn't actually do the deed, but she held me down and laughed while her husband did it. I had tired so hard to forget my sister's involvement and for a while, I did. After seeing him in the Underworld after so long, my memories came back, that I had tried to forget. Do you know what I felt, Rhea?"

"No," Rhea whispered, saddened by Selene's ordeal. "Please tell me."

Selene didn't bother to wipe away the tears that flowed freely down her face. She looked up at Rhea with sadness and hurt in her cornflower blue eyes. "I felt betrayed. How would you feel after learning that your sister helped in your rape? How would you feel if she watched as her husband forced me to perform sexual acts upon him?"

"Oh, my goodness," Rhea spoke, with tears running down her face also. She moved in closer to Selene and hugged her. "I never knew. I am so sorry. I should have been there for you."

Selene let the tears flow and cried in Rhea's arms. It had been so long since someone had tried to comfort her like this. "It's all right, Rhea. The important thing is that you are here for me now."

Selene was the first one to pull back. She knew that they wouldn't have much time left before someone would come and look for her. "I do believe you, Rhea, and I forgive you. I know how hard it must have been for you to keep that inside of you."

Rhea smiled at Selene through her tears. "You truly are a kind goddess, Selene."

"Now, it's time to get down to business," Selene calmly told Rhea, after wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Tell me why you believe that Zeus would listen to me about the Titans. He has never listened to me before about matters like that."

"You two are childhood friends. Of course, he will listen to you." Rhea insisted.

Selene turned her head to the side and looked down. "I doubt he would listen to me. He must be angry at me."

"Why is that?" Rhea asked her.

Selene raised her head and glanced about the garden. She then leaned down until she was level with Rhea's ears. "I have been involved with a plot to try and stop the Titans from being released," She quietly whispered into Rhea's ears, fearing that someone would over hear her. "We discovered that Helios is the god behind the plot this and that he plans on over throwing Zeus."

Rhea gasped and Selene continued. "I believed that in order to find out more about the plans, I pretended to turn against Zeus and stay here with Helios. It was the only way we could learn ahead of time and set up measures to prevent anything from happening. Hades informed Zeus of this and I know that he is quite upset with me. He doesn't like me doing anything dangerous that could harm me."

"Why would he?" Rhea asked confused.

Selene didn't want to tell Rhea, but she had the right to know. "Zeus and I were lovers, until he married Hera. I told him that we were through, but he insists that we continue like before."

Rhea was shocked. "Well," she stated. "That is unexpected. I never thought you and Zeus would become lovers."

"There's more."

Rhea's eyes grew wider. "There is?"

Selene nodded. "I am also pregnant with his child." She quietly informed Rhea. "But it looks like I am not the only one. Hera is expecting his child also."

Rhea grew angry with this bit of news. Why can't her son learn to keep it in his pants? "This doesn't make much sense to me. Why would he marry Hera, when he knew you were pregnant with his child also?"

"He wanted what was best for Mount Olympus."

Rhea noted the sadness in Selene's voice. "Then my son is a fool." Rhea told her, deciding that she would take Selene's side. She owed her that much. "Hera will sleep with anyone to get what she wants. I am surprised that he did not know of this."

Selene was surprised. She never figured that Hera was like that. Of course, Hera is a bitch and lies to get her way, but sleeping with other gods? "Then that would mean…"

"The child in her womb might not be Zeus'." Rhea finished for her.

They couldn't talk any further for Helios was heard in the distance calling out Selene's name. It seems that he finished early. "Hurry," Selene whispered to her quietly. "You must leave before he sees you."

Rhea nodded. "Will you consider it?"

Selene nodded. "I will try, but I'm not promising anything." She heard Helios voice getting closer. "You must go."

Rhea disappeared in a bright light as soon as Helios stepped through the bushes. "There you are, Selene. So, this is where you have been? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"No, I'm sorry." Selene replied, hoping that he didn't suspect anything. "I was lost in admiring the roses. They are beautiful." Helios plucked one and handed the white rose to her, which Selene accepted gratefully. Well pretended too, anyway.

He glanced about the garden. "Did I hear you speak to someone just now? I thought I heard another's voice."

"Don't be silly, Helios. That was me talking to myself."

Helios knew that she must be speaking the truth. No one was allowed on the Sun without his permission. "Come let's go back inside the palace. It's not good for you to be out here alone."

They headed back with Selene walking next to Helios' side. She wished that Thanatos learned something from following Helios. She is beginning to hate it here. She can't stand being nice to Helios, when she knows he is a traitor.

**To be continued… **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

* * *

Hades magically transported himself into the main entrance of Zeus' golden palace. He continued his journey down the many hallways, with the walls made of white marble panels and the trim etched in pure gold. He didn't even bother to stop and announce his presence to Hermes, who was sitting a few feet away from the two golden doors, which lead to Zeus himself.

The winged messenger quickly shot up from his seat and started to run after Hades' retreating form. "Stop right there, Hades," he shouted, reaching his arm out. "Zeus doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"I don't care," Hades replied, still moving forward to his destination. He pushed Hermes out of they way, when the winged messenger used his winged shoes to fly over him and planted himself in front of his person. "I have important information to share with Zeus. I'm not going to be responsible if Zeus punishes you, because you wouldn't let me through. Perhaps, he might clip those wings of yours."

Being the god of the Underworld, Hades knows everyone's fears. He uses people's fear against them to punish them for their wicked deeds. He's not an evil god and he is misunderstood quite a bit, but his darker side does enjoy listening to the screams of the wicked. His soul thrives on this pleasure.

Hermes didn't move from his spot, where Hades had pushed him, and narrowed his eyes at the god before him. "Don't say that I never warned you. He is not in the best of moods today."

"What is his problem, now?" Hades inquired. He knew it would be better to learn what he was going to be dealing with ahead of time. "Did he have another fight with Hera?"

Hermes glanced at the two golden doors, almost as if he expected them to open, before turning his gaze back on Hades. "I don't really know the cause," he admitted truthfully. "I suspect it has something to do with Selene, though. Nowadays, it seems like everything is about her."

"You know about the situation, then?" Hades asked, not really surprised that the winged messenger knew. He knew about most of Zeus' affairs anyway.

"Of course I knew. I was apart of it." He informed the other god. "I was ordered by Zeus to watch out for others, when he and Selene were alone together. If a god or a servant was heading in their direction, I would give Zeus a signal and he would hide himself."

Hades couldn't help but laugh at this. He wasn't going to let the opportunity pass to make fun of the winged messenger. "So, you were a little pervert, huh?"

Hermes stomped his foot on the ground, like a spoiled child. "Don't be so vulgar, Hades! It was never like that and you know it!"

"So, where were you then?" Hades asked, not giving up just yet.

Hermes let out a loud sigh. He knew Hades wouldn't let it go, until he answered him. "If you really must know, I was always hovering outside of the door."

Hades chuckled. "Calm down, Hermes. I was only joking."

Hermes crossed his arms in front of his chest and started to pout. "Then why would you say something like that in the first place?"

Hades has always suspected that Hermes is gay. Not that he has anything against it. It is quite common among mortals and the gods alike. He just didn't have a taste for it himself.

He just grinned. "It was fun to watch you make a fool of yourself."

"You're impossible." Hermes stated, shaking his head at Hades.

Hades' grin grew wider. "My wife tells me that all the time."

Hermes couldn't help but grin at that. "She's probably right."

Hades realized he had wasted enough time talking and strode over, to stand before the two golden doors. He rested his hands on the handles and pushed them open, with the doors making a light creaking sound. He had only taken two steps into the room, when the doors automatically closed behind him. His eyes roamed around the spacious room, until he saw the god he had wanted to see.

Zeus was reclining on a golden folded out chair with half of his body hanging off to the side. His head was tilted to the side, looking out towards the moon. His blonde hair was strewn out all around him, whereas it's usually braided with a red ribbon. "I told you not to bother me, Hermes? Why can't you listen to a single order I give you? Do you want to be replaced?"

"I'm not your messenger, Zeus." Hades simply told him.

Zeus didn't even bother to move. He still continued to stare out towards the moon, with a look of longing on his face. "Are you surprised to see your brother this way, Hades? It's not often you see your brother drowning in his sorrows."

"It happens to all of us."

Zeus snorted. "Well, you can tell sorrow to take it back. I was fine without her meddling."

Hades chuckled at his brother's words. He would blame everyone else for his troubles. "She has nothing to do with this. You know she doesn't interfere with our lives, just the mortals. What you are feeling is what you brought upon yourself."

Zeus stayed silent a long time, before saying anything. Hades was afraid that his brother forgot he was even there. "You're right." Zeus spoke out of the blue. "You're absolutely right. I did bring it upon myself."

Hades just stood still, not saying anything. He knew Zeus would tell him what was wrong eventually. He is the only god that Zeus trusts to tell his secrets to. The other gods would have already betrayed him.

Zeus turned his head slightly towards Hades. "I messed up." He admitted, even though it was hard for him to do so. He is the ruler of the Universe. He's not supposed to make any mistakes. "I pushed away the woman I love and married a shrew. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Hades answered. "You did what you thought was best. You're just experiencing heart break. It will eventually pass."

Zeus lifted himself up into a sitting position with legs touching the floor and his hair touched his back, flowing off to the side of the folded out chair. "You don't understand, Hades. I'm supposed to have numerous affairs. Even the mortals know of this." Zeus recalled from his past experiences. "She was one of my many conquests. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her."

"It happens to all of us, Zeus. I never expected to fall in love with my wife, but it happened."

Zeus got frustrated with his brother. He is not helping out like he thought he would. "Tell me the reason why you're here? Then you can leave me once more to my sorrows."

Hades sighed. His brother is getting impatient with him and that is never a good sign. "The Underworld, Earth, and Mount Olympus are in trouble. The balance might be threatened." He told Zeus, getting straight to the point. "And that's not all. Another god is planning on claiming your throne for himself."

"What?!" Zeus shouted, jumping to his feet with his blue eyes flashing in anger. "How long have you known about this?"

"I have known for about two months now. I didn't want to say anything, until I had learned more information. Forgive me," Hades pleaded. He knew he should have told Zeus earlier, but he is acting the way Hades had expected him to and then they would have gotten no where.

Hades continued on, knowing that his next words would piss of Zeus even more. "The god behind this plans on releasing the Titans from Tartarus soon and plans to use them in his plans. The Fates told the other two involved in this, that we only have less than two weeks to stop the Titans from escaping."

"Who is he and who else is with him?" Zeus demanded.

It took Hades a couple of minutes to answer. "Helios is the god planning the uprising. Aphrodite and Ares are with him."

Zeus began to pace back and forth across the floor length in front of his folded out chair. He should have known Helios is the one behind this insane plot. He knew there was a reason he never like Helios and now he has a reason for it. He can hardly wait to put the god in his place and to torture him for all of eternity. He might even strip him of his title and let some other god have it. He's sure that there is some lesser god who would want it.

Ares' involvement didn't really surprise him at all, but Aphrodite did. He never expected that the goddess of love would try to remove him. Maybe she is pissed off that he had slept with her and dumped her for the next conquest. Does she still feel bitter towards him? He had thought that she forgot about it long ago.

He knew he had to ask this next question, to clear his head of such thought. He didn't believe it to be true, but he had to be sure. "What of Selene? Is she involved in this plot also?"

"Yes," Hades admitted, noticing the pissed off look upon Zeus' face. "But not the way you're thinking. I asked her to be involved."

Zeus didn't like the way this conversation was going. He knew Hades was hiding something from him and he didn't like it one bit. He knew that Hades was afraid to tell him, because it involved Selene. "Tell me everything, Hades. Leave nothing out."

Hades is not a coward, but right now in front of Zeus, he felt like one. "Selene is with Helios as we speak." He spoke, not even looking in Zeus' direction. He knew what emotion Zeus is now showing. It's the same on he's had for awhile now. "She is trying to figure out Helios' plan and once she does, she will send Thanatos with the information."

To say that Zeus is angry is an understatement. It has surpassed angry and headed in the direction of pure fury. "Why didn't you try to stop her?" Zeus shouted, shaking his head in disbelief. "Have you even thought of the consequences she will face, if she gets caught?"

"I tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen to me. Even Thanatos took her side." Hades defended himself against Zeus' accusation. "What was I supposed to do, when both of them were against me?"

Zeus calmed down, once he realized he was taking his frustration out on Hades. "It may seem like I'm blaming you, but I'm not. I know how stubborn Selene can be."

Hades was relieved to hear that. "So, where do we go from here? What do we do about her?"

"Nothing," Zeus replied, shocking Hades. "I hate the idea of leaving her there, but it's the best and only option we got."

Hades took a good look at his brother. He knows that even the idea of Selene being in danger, is killing him. "Are you sure?"

Zeus nodded. "We have to trust her and hope it turns out alright."

**To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

* * *

A week has passed since Selene has been living in Helios' golden palace. She is not free to walk the grounds as she first thought. Aphrodite has been sent to watch over her and make sure that she does not contact anyone outside of the palace. She is hurt to learn that Helios does not trust her enough, but he's taking extra measures to make sure nothing goes wrong so close to the battle.

He hasn't even revealed any of his plans to her yet, but she doesn't need him to anymore. She has overheard some interesting details that she is sure Zeus would love to know. So she had lied to Helios claiming that she had a headache and she was going to rest in her chambers.

In actuality, she is sneaking out of the palace and is heading over to see Zeus. She had tried to call forth Thanatos, but he's not answering her call. She can't wait for him, because it might be too late. Helios is already moving his plans along.

No one knows that Selene has another secret power. She is able to transport herself to anywhere she desires. It's an ability she hardly uses, but she doesn't have a choice this time. She can't be seen leaving the palace. It will give Aphrodite the chance she needs to get rid of her and Helios will have no choice, but to punish or even imprison her.

She transported herself into the secret passage that only she and Zeus knew about. She tapped lightly on the wall and waited for him. She didn't want to suddenly appear in his chambers, because he could have someone in there with him. The wall opened a few moments later, revealing a disheveled Zeus.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like a very long time. Zeus was the first one to turn away. He couldn't believe Selene was really here, standing before him. It was almost like he was dreaming. To make sure that he wasn't, he reached out and touched her cheek. She stared at him with a confused look, but he didn't offer her an answer. Instead he caressed her cheek, realizing that he has missed the feel of her skin against his fingertips.

Selene leaned into his touch briefly before taking a few steps back, noticing the displeased look he gave her. She will not lie to herself and deny that she has missed his touch, because she has. But things can not be as they were before.

He let his arm fall back to his side and waited for her explanation. He has given her ample time to accept their situation. He will not give her up simply because he is married. She might as well accept her fate, because he's not letting her go. He will order her to sleep with him if he has too. Then, she will not be able to deny him. His word is law.

She knew what he wanted from her, but she wasn't going to explain her reasoning. She has already told him her feelings on the subject. She only acted like that because she was caught up in the moment.

Zeus suddenly realized what his appearance looked like and knew he had to clear things up. He didn't want her to jump to conclusions. Especially when he hasn't slept with anyone since Selene decided she wanted to end their relationship. "It's not what it looks like, Selene," Zeus said before she could draw her own conclusions.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's not any of my business what you do anymore, Zeus," she calmly told him. "I'm here on different matters."

Her words were partially true. She didn't want to admit to herself that his disheveled appearance appealed to her. She wanted to run her fingers through his blonde hair and to feel his muscled chest against her body, while they shared a passionate kiss. She wanted to make love to him right here, right now.

She shook her head of such thoughts. It would mean she dishonor her own words. He was a married man and if they continued their affair, it would be wrong on both of their parts. Until he gets rid of Hera, there will be no future for them.

Zeus wished he knew what Selene was thinking about, but he couldn't dwell much on it. He knows their time is limited, so he must get his point across and hear what she had to tell him. He can always try to convince her at a later time. "I don't like the idea of you being in harms way, Selene," he told her crossing his arms tightly across his chest. "If he learns you are spying on him, he will punish you severely."

"I know," she replied calmly. "I didn't go in blindly, Zeus. I knew the consequences."

He knew she was the only one who could get close enough to Helios, without him getting suspicious, but he still doesn't like it. "I worry about you, Selene. I don't want to lose you."

Selene stepped towards him and placed her hand on his arm. "I know you're worried about me, but I can take care of myself."

He looked down at her hand on his arm and then lifted his gaze to hers. "I know that," he said loosing her hold on him. "I can't help but feel helpless when you're concerned. I still have feelings for you."

"Please don't do this," she pleaded knowing where their conversation was heading. She wanted to stop him before he brought back old memories.

"Damn it, Selene," he spoke harshly to her. "We will talk about us at some point."

Selene needed to change the subject and fast. She has wasted enough time as it is. "Zeus," she said cupping his face within her hands. "You need to listen to what I am about to tell you. Can you do that for me?"

Zeus stared into her eyes and nodded.

"I overheard Helios talking to Aphrodite," she began to tell him. "He plans on releasing the Titans tonight. We need to stop him. This will be our only chance at defeating him."

Zeus' eyes widened with surprise. He should have seen this coming. Instead he has been feeling sorry for himself. "I thought the battle wasn't for another week. Isn't that what the Fates have told you?"

"Yes," she said realizing where her hands were and dropped them quickly to her sides. "During the time I spent with the Fates, I learned that we have the power to change the future. Even though it seems like it is, nothing is final until after the tablets have been carved."

He cocked his head to the side. "What tablets are you talking about? I have never heard of them."

Selene wanted to slap herself for her stupidity. "Forget I said anything," she replied trying to save her ass. The Fates are going to yell at her for the slip up.

"You're not telling me the whole truth," Zeus said, sensing her lie. "But we don't have time to dwell on it. We have to stop Helios first."

Selene nodded in agreement. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

Zeus stayed silent for a moment, thinking things through. "I should have killed the Titans when I had the chance. Now, Helios is planning to use them to bring about my downfall."

"It's not your fault, Zeus. You couldn't have predicted this."

He began to pace back and forth. He stopped in mid-pace and turned towards his chamber doors. "Hermes, come forth," his voice boomed out, echoing across the chamber. "I have a task for you to perform."

The chamber doors bursts open, revealing a very displeased winged messenger. "A few days ago you called me a pain in your ass and told me not to disturb you. Now, you want my services again. I demand an apology."

Zeus growled. "I do not have time for this, Hermes. There is a more pressing matter that demands my attention."

Hermes floated a few feet away and crossed his arms over his chest. He snubbed his nose up into the air, refusing to acknowledge Zeus.

"Swallow your pride, Zeus, and apologize to him. We don't have time for this."

Zeus sighed, knowing she was right. "I'm sorry for my behavior towards you, Hermes."

Hermes focused his attentions back on the two gods before him and grinned. "Now, was that so hard?"

"Don't make me take it back," Zeus growled out. He glanced behind the winged messenger and motioned for him to close the chamber doors.

Hermes clapped his hands and the doors automatically closed. He flew closer to Zeus and hovered. "Nice to see you again, Selene," he said, nodding towards her way. "It has been lonely without you and Zeus has been moping ever since you left him."

Selene saw Zeus stiffen and covered her mouth to hold in a giggle.

"Hermes," Zeus hissed out in warning, "You are trying my patience."

"Aren't I always?"

Selene stepped in between the two quarrelling gods. She placed her hand on Zeus' chest. He stopped and looked down at her. "Now is not the time. Tell Hermes what you called him here for. There is much to be done still."

"You're right, of course," Zeus agreed with her. He lifted her hand form his chest and brought it to his lips. He lightly kissed the underside of her wrist, causing her to shiver in pleasure. She stared lustfully at him, letting him do whatever he pleased. Taking it a step further, he sucked on her tender skin leaving a slight red mark.

Hermes cleared his throat, bringing them back to the present.

Zeus reluctantly released her hand and she cradled it to her chest. "Go to the Underworld and fetch Hades. Tell him I need to see him on an urgent matter."

Hermes didn't waste any time and flew quickly out of the chamber.

"What do you plan on doing?" Selene asked him once they were alone. "We can't go in blindly. That is just what he is going to expect."

"I don't know, yet," he replied seriously. "I will decide after I hear what Hades has to say on the matter."

Selene couldn't help but agree to that. It seemed the logical thing to do at the moment. Besides, she couldn't think of anything herself.

"Zeus, may I ask you something while we are alone?" She stopped and waited for him to answer. He gave her a slight nod, pressing her to go on. "I wish for you to release the Titans who are innocent. They do not belong in Tartarus and should be given a second chance."

"Why should I?" He inquired of her, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Selene couldn't tell him the real reason behind it. He would never listen to her if he knew his mother was involved. "I wish for my mother to be free."

Zeus knew he couldn't deny her dearest desire. It would be wrong of him to keep her mother away from her. It would cause her to hate him. Besides, her relationship with her mother might turn out better than his relationship with his mother. "If it pleases you, I will do so."

Selene squealed with delight and threw herself into his arms.

"Well, well," a deep voice sounded. "What do we have here?"

Selene blushed and quickly stepped away from Zeus. "It's not what it looks like. I was only thanking him."

Hades smirked in amusement. "I don't remember receiving such a thank you for my services." She blushed even harder and Hades laughed.

Zeus couldn't help but add to her embarrassment. He decided that she looks so cute with the slight pink hue across her cheeks. "Why did you interrupt us?" He asked his brother, trying not to laugh. "You could have waited a few more minutes. I was so close to kissing her."

"Where would the fun in that be?" Hades roared with laughter and Zeus soon followed.

Thanatos made his way over to Selene and gave her a brief hug. "What are you doing here?" He scolded her. "It's not safe to leave Helios' palace just yet."

Selene didn't even notice that Thanatos had come with Hades. That is why he never answered her. "I came here to tell Zeus that I overheard Helios tell Aphrodite, he is releasing the Titans tonight."

Hades didn't like these turn of events. He hoped they would have another week to plan. "Something must have happened for him to push up the event."

Selene shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have any clue what it might be. He never told me anything."

"We can't think about that now," Zeus reminded them.

Hades didn't want to tell them what Thanatos had revealed to him earlier, but Zeus and Selene needs to know before they discuss the Titan situation further. "There is something else that the two of you need to know," he said glancing back and forth between the two. "This involves mostly you, Selene."

Zeus moved closer to her. He has a feeling she will need his support.

"Tell them what you have told me, Thanatos," Hades ordered.

Thanatos frowned. He hated when Hades put him on the spot. "You're not going to like this, but Helios plans on making Selene his queen and…" He stopped. He wasn't sure how he was going to say the next part.

"Go on," Selene encouraged him. "I need to hear it."

Thanatos braced himself. He hates that he has to be the one to tell her. "He plans on killing the child within your womb. He doesn't want Zeus' child to succeed him."

Selene felt herself begin to fall and grabbed onto Zeus for support. He helped her by lowering her to the floor and kneeling next to her, bringing her into his embrace. She began to shake and he felt her hot tears on his chest. He will make sure that Helios pays for threatening his child's life and making his love terribly upset.

"That bastard needs to die a slow and painful death," Zeus hissed out.

"I agree with you, but we can't let our emotions get the better of us," Hades spoke wisely, taking a few steps closer to the broken Selene. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. "It will give Helios the edge he needs to defeat us. Then all will be lost."

Zeus didn't bother to answer, even though his brother spoke truthfully. There is only one thing left for him to do before he heads into battle. She will not like the outcome, but he needs to keep her and the child safe.

He lifted Selene into his arms and took her over to his chaise. He laid her down onto the soft cushion and summoned a metal chain. He attached one end to her slender wrist and attached the other end to the chaise's legs.

Selene ceased her crying when she felt something heavy on her wrist. She instantly sat up and lifted her arm up, staring at the attached chain. She realized what he had done and began to struggle, causing the metal cuff to rub against her skin, leaving a red line across her wrist.

"Let me go," she yelled at him, her eyes blazing in anger. "You have no right to do this to me."

Zeus wished he had other options to consider, but chaining her was the only one he could think of at such a short notice. She would insist on joining them in battle and he couldn't bare it if she got hurt. "This is for your on good, Selene. I will not allow you to get hurt."

"I am willing to take that chance."

"But I'm not."

Selene realized that while he is still here, she cannot change his mind. She will have to wait until he leaves to free herself. She will have to make sure that she convinces Zeus when he leaves that she will not try to escape.

"Promise me that you will kill him and I will allow myself to be yours again."

Zeus leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I promise," he vowed, leaving a chaste kiss on her lips.

Hades hated to interrupt their moment, but he had noticed the sun's departure from the sky. "We need to go, Zeus. He is heading to the Underworld as we speak."

"Stay with her, Thanatos," Zeus ordered. "If anything happens to her, I will hold you personally responsible. Not even Hades will be able to save you."

Thanatos bowed towards his ruler. "As you wish," he obediently replied.

Zeus and Hades vanished from the chambers, leaving Selene and Thanatos alone.

Selene shifted her glance on him and grinned, causing him to groan. "We're going to follow them, aren't we?"

"You know me so well."

He sighed heavily. "Sometimes, I wish I didn't," he wisely stated. "You get me into all sorts of trouble."

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

* * *

Selene easily slipped the metal cuffs from her wrists. She used a hand to rub around each wrist to ease the soreness. She stood up from the chaise and made her way over to Thanatos' side.

"I'm not going to even ask how you did that," he mumbled, but she still heard him. "I think I'm better off not knowing."

She just smiled at him. It wasn't as hard as he believes it to be.

"We need to see someone before we enter the Underworld," Selene explained to him, hoping she was right about her plan. "There may be only one chance to defeat Helios and I'm going to take it."

Thanatos looked at Selene with confusion. "What do you plan to do? You know it's not easy to kill a God."

Selene nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I know that. But the Fates said it could be done, even though they wouldn't tell us."

"You think you figured it out, don't you?"

She smiled. "I believe I may have figured it out. The answer was in front of us the whole time and we didn't even see it."

"Would you just tell me already?" he demanded.

"What is the one thing we Gods are afraid of?"

Thanatos didn't even hesitate to answer. "Having the human forget us," his eyes widened as he finished.

"Exactly," Selene told him, pleased that he figured out the answer on his own. "We need to have the human forget that Helios even exists."

"It can't be done in time, Selene."

Selene wished he had more faith in her. She wouldn't of said anything if she didn't think her plan would work. "Night has fallen in the human world," she said, revealing the beginning of her plan. "The only way we can get them to forget Helios is by using Morpheus. He can plant the idea in their heads just before dawn and Helios will be no more."

Thanatos really could see this plan work, but there was one thing she forgot about. "Who takes his place?"

"Apollo."

Thanatos was taken back by her answer. Why would she chose him. He's only known for playing his musical golden lyre.

She sighed when she seen the look in his eyes. "Don't ask me how I chose him, because I didn't. The Moon revealed the answer to me."

He didn't question her any further. He knew she told the truth. "Where can we find Morpheus? I haven't seen or heard from him in awhile."

Selene shook her head in disbelief. "You have lost track of your own nephew, huh?" She smiled as she said this. "Well, it just so happens that I do know where he is and were going to his location right now."

She grabbed his hand and transported them to the human realm. She noticed Thanatos looking around before focusing his attention back on her. "We are in someone's dream? I can't believe you are able to do that."

"I'm full of surprises."

He didn't answer as he saw his nephew fly towards them. "Greeting Uncle and Selene," he said to them, hovering in front of them. "What can I do for you?"

'Morpheus looks nothing like his uncle,' Selene decided. 'He must take after his father's side of the family.'

"What gave you the impression that we want something from you?" Thanatos questioned his nephew.

Morpheus flashed him a smile. "You are in my realm, uncle. I know all that happens here."

Selene moved forward. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"I'll help you if I can, but I can't do much outside of this realm."

"I believe you can help me," she said, tilting her head back to stare into his blue colored eyes. "I need you to rely a message to the humans."

Morpheus planted his feet on the ground and folded his white wings behind him. His blonde hair dropped down to rest at his waist. "I can do that. What do you wish for me to tell them?"

Selene felt like she was the on betraying Helios and not the other way around. The other gods will be angry with her for passing judgment on him, but she can't let him succeed.

She drew in a deep breath before she told him. "That Apollo is the God who draws his chariot across the sky each morning to bring up the Sun."

Morpheus took the information well. He didn't question her motives like most would. "Are you sure about this, Selene? Once I perform the task it cannot be undone."

Selene nodded. "How long will it take?"

His eyes squinted as he thought. "A few moments," he answered truthfully. "My wings can travel at great speeds."

Selene felt a slight chill and knew the Titans were almost free. Zeus and Hades needs help. There's not much time to lose.

"We have to go now, Thanatos. Things are not good in the Underworld."

He turned to his nephew to say one last thing. "Keep this secret to yourself," Thanatos ordered him. "No one must know we are involved or how to kill a God. It could upset the balance."

"I understand, uncle. Be safe."

He stretched his wings out and took to the sky.

----

By time they arrived, the battle between the two opposing forces was already under way. It didn't look good for Zeus and Hades, and Selene was about to make things even worse for them. Her rouse cannot be revealed yet.

Thanatos left Selene's side and went to join his master. He gave his master and Zeus an apologetic look and shrugged his shoulders. He glanced over his shoulder to let them know it was Selene's idea and he was innocent. It was the only idea he could come up with to save himself.

"What is she doing?" Zeus softly spoke to Thanatos, motioning for him to stand next to him. "She's purposely placing herself in danger."

"She has erected a plan, sire, but it needs time to take affect. She's making Helios believe he has the upper hand."

Hades moved to join the conversation. "He's going to use Selene to get to Zeus. We have to act like we don't know anything and play along."

To prove his point, Helios gripped Selene's arm and dragged her forward. She had to bite her lip from crying out in pain. She didn't want Zeus to attack him before her plan could work.

He sneered at Zeus. "How does it feel to have your ex-lover fight against you? How does it feel to know that she is now mine and she's sleeping in my bed?"

Selene closed her eyes and prayed Zeus would know it was a trick and keep his head about him.

"You can have her," Zeus told him, choosing to humor him. "She wasn't that great. I can have any woman I want." He flashed Helios a smirk. "How does it feel to know I took her virginity and she carries my child?"

Helios growled and lunged towards Zeus, but he never got the chance to attack him. He began to feel weak and he fell a few feet away. "What is happening to me?" he asked, noticing he was losing his light.

Selene kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him. "You're ceasing to exist," she whispered into his ears. "The humans are worshiping a new Sun god."

He pulled back from her and stared at her dumbfounded. "You can't be serious," he moaned in pain. "Who dares take my place?"

"Apollo," she answered for the second time.

Helios knew his time was drawing near. He needed to get some things off his chest, so he could pass on peacefully. "I knew I wasn't going to succeed in my plans," he admitted to Selene. "But I went ahead with them anyway."

"You were following your destiny and I followed mine."

"What do you mean?"

Selene stared directly into his eyes. "I am the one responsible. I figured out how to kill a God."

He smiled at her. "I knew you would betray me. I just wanted to spend more time with you before the end."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, leaning her head against his chest. "I never meant for it to end this way."

He reached down to brush the tears from her cheeks. "It's not your fault. I knew the consequences." His body formed into a thin apparition. He could barely touch her anymore. "Tell Nyx that I'm sorry and tell her I said goodbye."

"I will."

"I love you," he barely whispered, forcing the words past his lips.

Selene didn't hide her tears anymore. She cried openly, mourning the loss of her one time friend. "I will see you again someday," she promised him. "The humans will not always believe in us."

She held onto him until the very end. Feeling him fade into nothing. The only thing he left behind was his smile implanted in her memory and the ring he gave her.

Zeus walked up behind Selene and lifted her into his arms. He drew her head to his chest, stroking her hair. "It's alright, Selene. Even though he had committed a terrible sin, I let his soul travel to the Elysian Fields. I know what he meant to you."

She didn't answer him. She found that she wasn't able.

Aphrodite knew she was in deep shit and tried to make her escape. Unfortunately, she ran into a hard, chiseled chest. She groaned when her eyes made contact with Ares. There was no way he was letting her escape.

"Where you think you're going princess?"

Thanatos placed metal chains on both Ares and Aphrodite's wrists. They were under arrest and will face the Gods to pass on their judgment. He grabbed their chains and vanished with them to Mount Olympus where he placed them in a cell.

"I will see you two at the trial," Hades informed them. "I need to clean things here in the Underworld. I need to make sure no one else tries to release the Titans like Helios almost did."

Selene whimpered at his name.

Zeus nodded his head to his brother. "Selene needs some rest. I will be with her if you need me."

He left the Underworld with Selene still in his arms. He enter her palace and laid her down gently onto her bed. The weight of the bed dropped when he got in and snuggled close to Selene.

"Sleep, my love," he whispered to her. "For the next couple of days will be tiring for the both of us."

**To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

* * *

The Hall of Justice was packed with major and minor gods and goddesses, all wanting to watch the trial of the century. It's not often a god is arrested and put on trial.

The hall went silent when Thanatos lead the prisoners out. He left them in the center of the hall, knowing they couldn't escape with so many people present, and moved to stand next to his master.

Zeus peered down at the prisoners. "You two are charged with treason against the gods. We will hear testimony from others about the plot to release the Titans and to over throw me."

Murmurs could be heard from the other gods.

Zeus quieted them down by raising his hand. "Thanatos will be the first to speak," he spoke, his voice carrying throughout the hall.

Thanatos never moved from his master's side. He hesitantly glanced at Selene to see how she was fairing and to his surprise, she was taking the trial quite well.

"Inform the court what you know, Thanatos," Zeus ordered.

He began to tell what he knew. "Hades appointed me to look into the matter, He knew that someone was planning to release the Titans from their imprisonment, but we never expected that it would also involve over throwing Zeus from the throne. I later learned that Helios concocted the plan and that Aphrodite and Ares were a part of it."

"How did Helios not suspect you?" Poseidon asked, shifting his body to look at him.

Thanatos looked at his master to see if he was allowed to reveal his secret. He was given permission by the slight nod of his master's head. "I have the ability of making myself invisible."

Poseidon seemed to be perplexed. "Why weren't we informed of your ability before now, Thanatos? Is there any particular reason?"

"My master thought it would be best to keep it secret. If others were to learn of my ability, they would use me for their own advantage."

Poseidon nodded to Zeus to let him know he was finished with his questioning. No one else spoke, so Zeus moved forward with the trial. "Thank you Thanatos. You have been very informative, but I feel that our next witness will be more useful in her testimony."

He rose from his chair and walked over to Selene. He held out his hand and she took it. She didn't know why he was drawing attention to them, but she couldn't refuse his offer or she would be shunned by the other gods for her disrespect.

"Tell us what you know, Selene," he said to her, still holding her hand within his, secretly tracing the inside of her palm with his finger.

Selene smiled softly at him, letting his actions comfort her. She drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Hades also approached me on the night of Zeus' and Hera's wedding. He told me that a god planned on releasing the Titans from Tartarus, but he didn't know who it was. He wanted me to find out for him and had Thanatos partner with me.

Thanatos and I visited the Fates, to see if we could learn anything. They told us if the Titans were to be released the balance of the Universe would be affected. Unfortunately at the time, they could not tell us who the god was. We had to find out for ourselves."

Selene took in another deep breath and exhaled. "No one knows of my ability either, but since Thanatos has told you of his, it's time that I show you mine."

She held out one of her palms and willed the orb out. When it did the other gods gasped at its brightness for they have never seen such a thing. "My ability is to spy on the humans or other gods. I can also play back the scenes that I have witnesses and I will play them for you now."

The orb grew large so everyone in the room could see it. It showed Helios and Aphrodite taking amongst themselves and the scene with Aphrodite threatening Ares. It showed other important scenes as well that would prove Aphrodite and Ares guilty.

When the scenes no longer appeared, Selene ordered the orb back into her skin.

"Well," Zeus spoke. "That was certainly something you don't see everyday. Now, I will not have to hear their statements."

Aphrodite yelled out in anger. "How do we know that wasn't a trick on her part? Are you going to believe her like that?"

Before Zeus could tell her to be silent, Thanatos spoke up. "I can verify everything on the orb for I was with Selene when all of that happened."

Aphrodite laughed. "No, you couldn't have. I would have noticed you."

"Where you not here when I told about my ability?" Thanatos snorted in amusement. She had made herself look like an idiot.

But she wasn't through just yet. She would take Selene down with her. "You all believe that Selene is so sweet and innocent, but I can prove you all wrong."

Selene shook her head. "Please don't do this, Aphrodite."

"It's too late," she said, grinning evilly. "I'm not the only one going down for their sins."

Selene clutched Zeus hand in fear. The secret they had been keeping was about to be revealed. She should have realized Aphrodite would know of their affair. She was the goddess of Love.

"She is Zeus' lover. It was never Nyx." The other gods started to whisper amongst themselves. "She's also pregnant with his child."

Hera looked upon the couple with hatred in her eyes. "Is this true?"

Selene couldn't find the right words to say, so she just nodded her head. Zeus confirmed the truth by drawing Selene into his embrace.

Hera got out of her throne chair and walked down the steps until she was level with Selene. She then drew her hand back and slapped Selene hard across the face, causing Selene's head to fall to the side. Selene didn't cry out in pain. She just lifted her hand to soothe her aching cheek.

"You're such a whore!" Hera yelled at Selene, spattering spit on her. "How could you sleep with another woman's husband?"

Hera was about to strike again, but Zeus grabbed her wrist. "Do not touch her again, Hera, or you will regret it."

"You defend her," Hera snarled. "You chose that hussy over your own wife? I demand justice!"

Hades had enough of the three of them. "You knew he had a wandering eye when you married him," he interrupted her.

"You stay out of this," she hissed.

Hades let his power billow out towards Hera, making her shiver with fear. "Do you really want to go into the topic of being a whore?" Hades asked her, continuing when she didn't say anything. "I know for a fact that the child you carry is not Zeus'."

Hera shook her head in denial. "It's not true," she kept muttering.

Hades let his own throne chair to stand before his sister. "I have been watching you for a long time, Hera," he told her, placing a finger under her chin to force her to look up at him. "You had someone else impregnate you and used the child to get the throne."

More gasps could be heard throughout the hall. Aphrodite had done her part. She had erupted the hall into chaos.

"Who is it?" Zeus asked, through clenched teeth.

Tears were falling down her cheeks. "It's not true," she whimpered, still claming her innocence.

Zeus' blue eyes glittered with anger. "Who is it?" He repeated.

Hera kneeled down before him to beg for his forgiveness. She was caught and knew Zeus could dethrone her if he wished. "Helios."

"You wanted to pass the enemy's child off as my own?" He yelled, shaking the walls of the hall. "I would have caught on eventually when the child looked nothing like me."

"It doesn't matter now," She insisted. "We're already married and my child will be your heir. Selene's child will be the bastard."

Selene pulled his head down and placed her lips against his. She needed to calm him down before he brought the hall down around them. She felt his body ease in tension and him returning the kiss.

"That's not true," Nyx spoke out, defending her friend. "Zeus was married before Hera."

Zeus pulled back from Selene with a dumbfounded look on his face. While Hera had a look of horror.

Nyx continued. "Selene was upset with Zeus for choosing Hera over her. So I persuaded Selene to live amongst the mortals. As the princess of Athens she married the King of Sparta."

Hera was getting impatient. "What does this have to do with anything?" she demanded.

"I was getting to that," Nyx informed her. "When I went to visit her, I noticed the man she married wasn't a mortal. He was in fact a god. That god I seen was Zeus."

Everyone gasped, but Selene's was the loudest. She stared at her with teary eyes, silently asking him if it was true. He nodded his head, too stunned to speak.

"So that means Selene is the true Queen of the Heavens," Hades announced proudly, glad that Zeus was able to get the girl in the end.

Zeus smiled at the news. "Hera stand with Aphrodite and Ares," he ordered, seeing Thanatos help her there. "You will be tried with them as well."

He lead Selene to the queen's throne next to his and motioned for her to sit. The crowd erupted with applause. None of them truly like Hera either.

"Now to return to the matter we came here for," He announced, sitting back in his own throne. "I hereby name Apollo the new Sun god."

He didn't hesitate to move onto the next one. He wanted this to be over quickly, so he can speak with his new queen. "Aphrodite you are hereby stripped of your title as the goddess of love and will be placed in Tartarus until the end of your days. Your son, Eros, will take over."

Aphrodite began to screech at the news.

"Ares you will not be stripped of your title," he announced. "We know you were forced to protect the one you love. We hope you will get the courage to tell her soon."

Zeus narrowed his gaze on Hera. "Your offense is even worse, Hera. I denounce your claim as queen and confine you to your palace for the time being until your child is born. After that you will be placed in Tartarus."

"What of my child?" she cried out.

"Your child will be raised along with his brother," Selene answered for him. "We will not left the child suffer because of his mother's sin."

Zeus motioned for the hall to clear and within seconds, only him and Selene were left. They had to settle their differences with each other before they could truly move on.

She left her throne chair to sit on her husbands lap. "Well, I never imagined things would turn out this way. I would have been happy to be your mistress."

Zeus placed his fingers across her lips. "Don't speak about that. Lets put that behind us and focus on the future."

"By future you mean you won't sleep with other women. I won't tolerate any of your cheating ways, Zeus."

Zeus kissed her on top of her head. "You are the only one I'm interested in, Selene. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Zeus." She returned. "But if I find out you lie to me, I will make sure you suffer dearly for it."

Zeus gulped in fear. She is the only woman who could bring him to his knees. But he won't let anyone know about that. "Let's retire to our chamber and let me show you how much I love you."

**To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Authoress Note: **This is the end of the story. I bet most of you didn't expect Endymion to be Zeus, now did you? Well, maybe a few of you did. I want to thank you for being there for me through the end. It means a lot to me.

* * *

Ares finally confessed his feelings to Athena. She accepted and they are now in a relationship. They plan to marry and have children some day, but they are happy the way things are. They still fight constantly and make up with lots of sex.

Nyx and Poseidon had a son together, who looks exactly like his father. They named him Oceanus, after his great grandfather. Amphitrite dotes on him and the family couldn't be any happier. They hope to have more children.

Hades and Persephone are finally expecting. If the child is anything like his father, they all better watch out. One of them is enough.

Thanatos and Selene still remained friends. When he gets out of hand, she reminds him of the female form he took on Earth and he quickly behaves. He calls it blackmail, but Selene calls it leverage.

He and Atropos are currently an item, just as Selene thought they would be. She has changed since they started seeing each other and he visits her as often as he can.

Selene kept her promise to Clotho and visits her when she gets the time. Lachesis won't admit it, but she enjoys the visits as well.

Zeus and Selene combined their palaces together. They figured there was no point in having two different palaces when they were together most of the time.

Selene gave birth to a boy and named him, Zel. They also had four more children, two girls and two boys. The girls took after their mother while the boys looked more like their father. She kept her word and raised Helios' and Hera's child. She never treated the boy any different than her own.

Zeus stayed true to his word and released the four innocent Titans from Tartarus. He even allowed her mother to move in with them, so Selene and her mother could catch up on all the things they missed. Rhea was also allowed to return to her son's court and their relationship is better, but there is still much to be done.

They ruled wisely and were loved by the humans and the other gods until the end.

**The End **

**Story By: **Twilight Dawn


End file.
